


Back in Time

by Legorieal (orphan_account), MiddleEarthFan



Category: Doctor Who, Super Mario Bros., Super Smash Brothers, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: After Lord of the Rings, F/M, Original Character Death(s), Post-Battle of Five Armies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:03:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 20,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2678312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Legorieal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleEarthFan/pseuds/MiddleEarthFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a fight between Sybella and Elien, the truth about Elien's life comes out and they vow to help change the fate of her life by going back in time, and correcting the fate of Elien, to make her life happier.</p><p>A collaboration between the stories of Legorieal and an alteration of the later parts of Into the Shadow by MiddleEarthFan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“It is not fair Link! I can't get a girl!” said Luigi.

“I'm sorry it so difficult for you” said Link.

“Sybella what did you like best about Link?” said Luigi.

“Most importantly, his character, and he's handsome” Sybella said. Link blushed.

“I mean look at y'all. PERFECT MATCH!” said Luigi. Link and Sybella hug.

“Luigi, you need to quit hanging on the negative side and stay positive about yourself man!” said Sybella.

“Heaven help me,” said Luigi

“Really Luigi?” Link asked. Sybella giggled.

“Link, you're the star of those legends of Zelda games and your name's rarely in the title. Sybella, you're the star of Mirkwood, and there is no game with that” said Luigi.

“GRRRRRRR!!!!” said Link.

Elien walked in, “What is the matter with you, Luigi?"

“He's on his negative side again,” said Sybella.

Elien smacked Luigi, "get a hold of yourself.”

“Hey! Don't you smack him!” said Link.

“What the heck!” said Sybella.

“Listen, he isn't going to listen to common sense,” said Elien.

“Common sense is not a factor here! Elien you need to get a hold of yourself,” said Sybella.

“His mind is turn away from good,” said Elien.

“Sybella, if she smacks you I will smack her harder,” said Link.

“Yeah, thanks,” said Sybella.

“I am not going smack anyone; I am just trying to think reason into him. There is a lot of good girls out their Luigi, find one,” said Elien.

“Is this the way you act in front of two fifteen year old kids and a fifty something years old?” Link asked.

Sybella sighed.

“Do not talk to me about age,” said Elien.

“I'm not fifty! I'm twenty eight!” said Luigi, Sybella laughed.

“Sybella, let's go. We're to cool for this girl. Come on Luigi?” said Link.

“Yea sure,” said Luigi.

Elien stands their awkwardly as they walk away.

Link and Sybella start to laugh.

“That was grea,t” said Sybella.

“We sure showed her,” said Luigi. Link could not stop laughing.

“What are you doing? You poor naive fools?” asked a little boy.

“What?” Sybella asked.

Elien fires an arrow from behind that sticks at the wall near Link's head

“Wow!” said Link.

“I will use this fancy pants,” said Sybella as she pulled out her sword. “They don’t call me and Link Double Trouble for nothing!”

Elien unsheathed her sword and came after them.

“Look out!” cried Sybella as she dodged the attack.

Link dodges and Luigi runs away.

“Call me fancy pants again and you will regret it,” threatened Elien.

“Sup fancy pants!” mocked Sybella and Elien attacks.

“AHH!” cried Sybella.

Elien slashes at Sybella

“Mama! Daddy! Help me!” cried Sybella, “ouch!”

“BELLA!” said Link.

Elien pinned Sybella to the wall and Sybella stabs Elien.

“You let her go!” shouted Link. Elien falls to the ground.

“Is she...did I...k-kill her?” Sybella asked.

“Maybe," said Link.

Elien coughed and spit up blood, which ran down from her mouth to the floor.

“Ugh oh…” said Sybella.

Link grabs Sybella's arm. “Nope”

Elien gets back up again and Link jumps in front of Sybella. “if you touch her!" he warned.

“Link, I'm fourteen, I can handle myself,” said Sybella.

“Well, Sybella, I love you and I will die saving you,” said Link. Sybella blushed.

"Where's captain Falcon when you need him” said Sybella. Elien leaves the room, holding her stomach.

“Whaddup Lovebirds” said Captain Falcon.

“FALCON!” Link and Sybella shouted together.

“Sybella!” cried Elien.

“Oh by Gamma's pork fetish Elien!” shouted Sybella.

“Falcon. We need your help” said Link.

"Bye!” said Falcon and he disappeared.

Amin feuya ten' lle” said Elien, (You disgust me) “llie Andodulin” (you all gate birds/ slain enemy)

“Eithel Auta miqula orqu”, said Sybella (Well go kiss an Orc)

“Is she threatening you?” asked Link.

“Yup” answered Sybella.

Still sword in hand, Elien pinned Sybella to the wall and put her sword to Sybella's throat.

“SYBELLA!” cried Link.

“Go ahead… kill me,” said Sybella

“NO!” cried Link.

Elien stared at Sybella. “No, that was not my order in life,” and she releases the sword from Sybella's neck and backs away, “But I will not take little rats telling me what to do.”

“You're speaking to the granddaughter of King Thranduil, woman!” said Sybella.

“Watch it," said Link.

”Does my age mean nothing to you?” Elien asked.

Sybella: “Yea, but still, it is important to watch what you say to a princess you know!"

“I am older than your father, Sybella,” said Elien.

“Oh really? Legolas is six hundred seven teen, Tauriel is six hundred seven. So what say you?” said Sybella.

“I say that I am older than them too, but why can't Luigi get a girl?” said Elien

“He's thinking on the negative side, and girls hate shy guys” said Sybella.

“HEY!” said an unknown voice. Elien turns towards the voice and Sybella looks down at a shy guy with two women.

“Yea dats right” said Shy Guy. Elien facepalmed.

 

“We are trying to get Luigi a girl,” said Elien.

“You meant nothing against him baby,” said Link. Sybella smiled.

“Are we going to help Luigi or not? I can't be his girl, I am married and pregnant!” said Elien, but she shrank back and blushed at the outburst of news she didn’t want to tell yet.

“What the heck! Said Sybella and Link.

“Are you crazy?” Shouted Sybella.

“What the...” gasped Link.

“Not a good idea to be out when you're pregnant girl,” said Sybella.

“Bilbo and I are married” said Elien as she started to put the pieces together of what happened.

“Bilbo? Bilbo Baggins?” asked Sybella.

“Yes” said Elien.

“Where's mommy?” asked Sybella.

“Calm down” said Link.

“I think a madness has come over me” said Elien as confusion left her face.

Sybella rolled her eyes, “You shouldn't be armed when you're pregnant either… should you be with Bilbo?”

"Yea like…Sybella and I are engaged and we stick together like glue,” said Link.

“Yeah, he is asleep. I hope he forgives me” said Elien.

Sybella face palmed “Link!”

“Bell?” asked Link.

“I didn't want to tell anyone yet,” said Sybella as Link giggled.

“Congratulations” said Elien.

“Yea…thanks” said Sybella.

“Derp derp derp” said an unknown voice.

“Another goomba” said Sybella. Link killed derp goomba, while Elien faints and Link catches her before she fell to the ground.

“Is she ok?” asked Sybella. Elien groans and holds onto her stomach, which was pussed out blood. Link shrugged.

"We best take her home...know where Bilbo or a healer lives?” asked Sybella.

”Yup, passed Bilbo’s house earlier” said Link.

15 minutes later…

Sybella knocks on the door. Bilbo answered, “Yes?”

“Elien fainted, we figure we take her home,” said Link as Elien groaned again.

“Bilbo? Is Elien always like this?” asked Sybella.

“No...not at all. I think she is under a madness again,” answered Bilbo.

“Well, here she is, she's heavy I need to put her down,” said Link.

“Just put her down here. A healer is inside and will check on her,” said Bilbo.

“Sure, even though she tried to kill me,” said Sybella.

“Thanks for bringing her home,” said Bilbo.

“Wait” said Elien, as she got back on her feet.

“Yes?” asked Sybella.

“I am sorry; it was just the madness that comes over me. I ask nothing like I did,” Elien said as she holds her stomach.

Sybella smiled, “its ok." Elien smiled.

“Yea sure…come on Bell” said Link. Sybella and Link walk away, as Elien and Bilbo kiss.

Link giggles when looks back. Sybella and Link duck behind a tree and they kissed. Sybella blushed.

Then they walk to Luigi’s house.

“Hi fellas” said Luigi.

“Sup” said Link.

…

“She is over protective, Bell,” said Link.

“You are too... sometimes,” said Sybella.

“But not over protective,” said Link.

Sybella shakes her head, “whatever.”

 

The next day…

“Yea, finding a girl is difficult,” said Link.

“But I want one now,” said Luigi.

“I wonder if we run into Elien,” said Sybella.

“Shut up about Elien for once,” said Link.

“I actually like her,” said Sybella. Daisy comes in with Elien.

“Hey!” said Daisy.

“Oh no!” Luigi face palmed.

“Hi Elien,” said Sybella.

“I'm out!” said Luigi.

“Hullo, Sybella. Daisy, you don't need say we're here,” said Elien, Sybella giggled.

“Wait! Luigi,” shouted Daisy.

“Yes?" asked Luigi.

“My sweetie, I here you are having girl problems” said Daisy. Luigi backs up a bit.

“I like you, Luigi,” said Daisy.

“Really?” asked Luigi, Sybella smiled.

“Yeah” answered Daisy. Link nudged Sybella's arm. Daisy grabbed hold of Luigi and kissed him while the rest of the room smiled at them.

“Will you be my girlfriend?” asked Luigi.

“Yes,” answered Daisy as Sybella giggled.

“Let’s go drink until we're drunk!” shouted Luigi.

“I wish I could join,” said Link.

Sybella: “But we're too young to drink,” said Sybella.

“But I can,” joked Elien.

“ELIEN!” cried Sybella, taking the joke to literal terms.

“I think I am going to pass out," said Link.

 

“You are pregnant woman!” cried Sybella and Link, then Link faints.

Sybella tries to catch him, “man you’re heavy.”

“Don't worry I was joking.” said Elien.

“Ok, but I better get him up first,” said Sybella as Elien helped Link up.

“Thanks,” said Sybella.

Elien rubs her stomach. “Though I am six months along, I am still small”

“Yea... I was wondering,” said Sybella.

Elien looks at Sybella, “What is wrong Sybella” Elien asked.

“Nothing. I’m.... fine,” Sybella answered.

“It’s not like you to worry,” said Link as Elien sends a glare at Link.

Link blushes, “ugh… hehe.”

“I have a child on the way. I do have to worry,” said Elien.

“I'm worried to,” said Sybella. Link’s head snaps to Sybella's direction.

“About what?” asked Elien.

“You...probably…” Sybella starts crying, “miscarried,” her eyes grow wide, “I hate to say that...” said Sybella. Elien hugged Sybella, and she hugged back.

“I will be okay,” said Elien.

“Okay,” said Sybella.

“How do you know Sybella?” asked Link.

“I just... know” said Sybella.

“The healers and Elves checked me out, the baby is okay,” said Elien.

“Good,” said Sybella.

“Now I feel bad for you Elien,” said Link. Elien smiled at Link.

“Daisy! Come on! I want to get drunk!” shouted Luigi.

“Coming!” shouted Daisy, then Luigi and Daisy leave.

Elien hugs Link, “Thank you” Elien said.

“I'm my Mama's only one… I was special...I'm surprised they're letting me get married at my age… because I'm still considered a baby,” said Sybella.

“My parents do not care,” said Link.

“This one is special to me, as well as any other children I have,” said Elien.

“Exactly,” said Sybella.

“If we have any… I'll feel bad for them...Thranduil's not a spoiler,” said Link.

“My parents are,” said Sybella.

“Yup, or are we?” asked Link.

“Yes” said Elien as Sybella laughed.

“Hey guys,” said Elien.

“Yea?” said Sybella and Link.

“Do you want me to braid both your hairs?” asked Elien, but Link shrieked.

“I don't mind” said Sybella. Elien took Sybella's hair and braided it.

“When we get married, we will definitely be Double Trouble,” said Link, then Sybella laughed. Elien smiled at Sybella and Link.

“And kids...hmmm...triple trouble!” said Sybella.

“Three kids? NO!” cried Link.

“I meant me, you and another one,” said Sybella.

“Oh,” said Link. Elien smiled as she rubbed her belly.

“AND! Luigi and Daisy might get married too,” said Sybella.

“Congrats to Weegie and Daisy,” said Link as Sybella smiled.

“HEY GUESS WHAT?!!!” shouted Daisy.

“WHAT,” Sybella shouted back.

“Luigi is drunk and we are getting married,” said Daisy.

“Score one for weegie!” said Link.

“Well good, maybe get him on the positive side,” said Sybella.

Daisy turned towards Elien. “How are you doing?” Daisy asked.

“Fine,” Elien stared at her stomach. Sybella held Link's hand.

“It will come, don't worry,” said Daisy.

“I know… but Bilbo wants this child. It's both of ours,” said Elien.

Link whispered to Sybella, “She's scared," Sybella nodded. Daisy hugs Elien. Sybella smiled. Elien motions for everyone to hug, and they all hugged. Elien smiled and started crying. Sybella and Elien hug each other.

 

Six months later…

“Sybella!” shouted Daisy.

“Yes?” said Sybella.

“Whaddup” said Link.

"Elien is giving birth today, on Bilbo and Frodo's Birthday!” said Daisy.

Sybella smiled. They hear a cry from a distant room.

“Come on!” said Daisy, before she left.

All follow her.

“Link!” shouted Sybella.

“Oh fine” said Link.

Daisy opens a door and walks in. In the room were Elien, Bilbo, and a child being carried by another woman.

“Hello, you must be Sybella, Link and Daisy,” said the woman.

“Yea,” said Sybella.

“I am Elien's younger sister, Yavanna,” said Yavanna.

“Hi,” said Sybella.

“Come over," said Elien. Sybella sits beside Elien.

“How are you feeling?” said Sybella.

“Good, this is Leonna,” said Elien.

“She's beautiful. Looks like you” said Sybella.

“And Bilbo” Elien added. Sybella giggled.

“I want a baby!” said Link.

“Link...I said maybe,” said Sybella.

“Link, you can wait...” said Elien, but was cut short as her voice stopped.

“Thanks” said Sybella.

Elien leans forward and holding her stomach.

“Take Leonna please,” said Bilbo as he grabbed Leonna and gives her to Yavanna. Sybella eats an apple.

“Is Elien okay?” said Daisy.

“Huh?” said Sybella.

Link thumps Sybella's head “Kid! Pay attention.”

Yavanna: “She is hurting,” said Yavanna. Elien gets pushed back on the bed by Bilbo.

“Are you okay?” Bilbo asked. Elien looks down her stomach.

“What happened?” asked Sybella.

“She was convulsing,” said Yavanna to Sybella. Sybella gave Yavanna a confused look.

“She was about to throw up,” said Yavanna.

Link pulls Sybella to him.

“Dude… seriously,” said Sybella.

Bilbo turns towards Elien, “Elien are you sure?” asked Bilbo. Elien nodded. Bilbo and Elien hug each other. Sybella smiled.

“Their having another child,” said Yavanna.

“REALLY!” exclaimed Sybella.

Yavanna: “I think so,” said Yavanna.

“Oh god,” said Link.

“Elien can tell before anyone else can,” said Yavanna.

“Well duh,” said Sybella.

“Congrats,” said Daisy. Yavanna was holding Leonna.

“I'm uncle Linky!” said Link. Sybella laughed. Frodo walks into the door and stares at all the people.

“And this one must be Frodo,” said Sybella.

“Is my brother or sister born yet?” said Frodo. Sybella smiled.

“Yes, come here Frodo. Yavanna give me Leonna” said Elien.

“Well duh,” said Link. Frodo glared at Link, then walked towards his sister.

“Sup?” said Link.

Frodo ignored the comment and turns towards his sister, who was in Elien’s arms.

“She is beautiful and I hear there is another on the way,” said Frodo. Sybella smiled.

“Yes,” answered Elien, then she smiles at all them.

Daisy grabs hold of Luigi and kisses him. All turn towards them, and Elien noticed a small bump of Daisy's stomach. Elien sighed and put a small smile upon her face.

“Elien?” said Sybella.

“I think there is another among us who is expecting,” said Elien.

“Who?” asked Sybella. Elien nodded at Daisy's direction.

“Daisy?” asked Link.

“Hmm,” said Daisy.

“Yes, and don't you deny it,” said Elien.

“Oh really?!” said Sybella.

“Elien! I was going to tell them,” said Daisy. Sybella and Link laughed.

Daisy sighed “Yes, it is true.” Sybella smiled.

Elien smiled and cradled Leonna.

“PLEASE BELL!” asked Link.

“I said maybe! Keep yourself together,” said Sybella.

“Sybella, you should be able to,” said Elien.

“I know. I want a baby just as bad as Link does, but I'm so young, that is what scares me,” said Sybella. Elien and Bilbo kiss.

“Come, I will tell you all a story,” said Elien.

“I could use one,” said Sybella.

“I have been meaning to tell you all my adventure of how I came to Middle Earth in the first place," started Elien, “I…I was not supposed to come. It happened a long time ago, during the end of the First Age in Valinor. There was one called Melkor, one of the great Valar… His only goal was to destroy and make his own… He created Orc, Trolls, Goblins, and other fell things that creep at night when… when the Two Lamps were destroyed. We only succeeded in creating the Two Trees that lit Valinor… One day when Melkor came back, he was not alone. He brought with him the most fell thing I have ever laid eyes on… Her name was Ungoliant and she was the form of a spider, but far larger than any that was in Mirkwood. With the help of Ungoliant, both her and Melkor destroyed the Two Trees and drained their power and life. But Melkor was himself attacked by the fell beast.

“And here is where I come in. That day I looked out and saw them Melkor and Ungoliant. I…I…I wanted to fight, after being idle for so many years and here before me was Melkor, on the ground being attacked by Ungoliant. Most the Valar seized me for a short while. But when Melkor was freed by his Balrog’s, I finally had my chance to fight him, and I took it. When I prompted the Valar to let me fight, under the condition that they would send him into the Void, and to hopefully never return back. So I went down to fight him, and I had something with me” and Elien pulled out her ring, the silver still shiny and beautiful, “This helped me to remain invisible from him, at least that is what I thought. When I was about to strike a blow on him, he saw me with my ring on and attacked me. I was pinned to the ground as he tried to suffocate me, with his hands around my throat. Everything around me became darker and darker. When I finally reached for my sword and slashed at him, it had been too late. He had corrupted me and my ring. He forced the power of my ring into me, making me invisible for all my days. All I could think about was to run and get away from him, even though I knew the Valar would come. So I got up and ran as fast as my feet could take me. I could hear the Valar come and send Melkor into the Void. When I reached the Bridge that connected Valinor to Middle Earth, I ran across it as it started collapsing beneath my feet. When I made it across and with the last bit of energy left in me, I sheathed my sword, took off my ring and fell to the ground, and I saw darkness and visions for a long time.

When I awoke, Bombadil helped me. And so it was that soon after I left their company to go travel, but it was very lonely. Finally when the Third Age was over half over. I saw a light away to the West and an image of the one I was to fall in love with. There I traveled and stayed in Bag End for a long time, even after Bilbo was born. It was not until after Bilbo hit the age of fifty that things started to stir. When the dwarves arrived and told of the plans to reclaim Erebor, I follow them. Then when Bilbo got the ring, at first he didn’t notice me, but I follow him everywhere. It was not until Mirkwood did he see me and notice me there. I showed him that I was there, by helping the dwarves escape for the spiders, and then the Elves… When we reached Erebor, many things happened that will take a long time to explain, but Thorin changed. His mind was bent on the gold and the Arkenstone, but nothing else. Oh Thorin… how I miss him. He would have been a great king, if the gold sickness was not present in his mind. I at least got to see him part in peace and friendship."

“Then how did you reappear into the world?” Yavanna asked.

“When the Ring was destroyed, the Three Elven Rings faded as well as mine. Slowly the power from it inside me faded and I reappeared into the world,” Elien answered and went silent.

Sybella was speechless. “Whaa??” exclaimed Link.

“Did Melkor really try to kill you?” asked Sybella.

“Yes, that is also why I couldn't have children earlier in life,” said Elien.

Link pulls Sybella back so she's leaning against his chest.

“Sad” said Sybella.

“I saw your father in Mirkwood when Bilbo was on his adventure,” said Elien.

“Before I was born?” asked Sybella.

“Yes,” answered Elien.

“Mom said Daddy was the cutest thing...” said Sybella.

“And he was....” said Elien Sybella smiled.

.“I have bunny ears!” said Link.

Elien shut her eyes and started sobbing, “I miss my friends,”

“Will you see them again?” said Sybella.

Elien opened her eyes again, “I hope so”

“You will,” said Sybella.

“Trust a fifteen year old,” said Link.

“I was once a friend of Dwarves and I have not seen the one who created them in a long time,” said Elien.

“Wow,” said Sybella.

“He was the one who gave me these,” said Elien as she held up her braids.

“Almost alike,” said Sybella as she held up one of the braids.

“But smaller and is a token of friendship, and do is yours,” said Elien.

“I braid my hair any day. But Link mainly does it…hair hog," said Sybella. Link kissed Sybella's cheek.

“Oh, go you love birds. Go have a child, if you want,” said Elien.

Sybella and Link looked shocked at Elien.

“Elien...we want some time together alone...and plus we've been married three months,” said Sybella.

“I had to wait 79 years for a child, I just don't want you to have the same problem,” said Elien, Link was frozen.

“Elien..its ok” said Sybella. Elien sighs and shuts her eyes again.

“WHY!!!!!????!!! I DON'T WANT ONE YET!!!!! WHYYYYYYY!!” cried Link.

“Link..sweetheart its ok,” said Sybella.

“She has had a long day. She needs rest,” said Bilbo.

“Ok, we'll go,” said Sybella.

“Bye!” said Link as he ran away.

“Bye,” said Sybella.

“Bye, we will talk tomorrow,” said Bilbo.

“Sounds good,” said Sybella, everyone left the room, except Elien and Bilbo.

“It's going to be okay,” said Daisy.

“I'm worried about Link, that really got him,” said Sybella.

“We can't change what happened to Elien” said Daisy.

“I wish we could, it is sad,” said Sybella.

“I know. To think that the majority of her life was spent with no one, to wonder alone, and to carry a child for that long,” said Daisy.

“That's horrible,” said Sybella.

“We all didn't know she was there, but she is a part of this world now and she is happy,” said Daisy.

“I hope she's happy now,” said Sybella.

“I can tell she hurts, but the hurt is much less than when I met her,” said Daisy.

“Hmm, I'll see you tomorrow I guess. Better chase down Link..that Hair Hog,” said Sybella.

“Okay,” said Daisy as Sybella walks away sadly. Daisy stood holding her stomach.

That night…

“I feel bad for Elien,” said Sybella.

“Yea, her life was pretty sad,” said Link.

“I wish it wasn't,” said Sybella.

Link: “Nothing you can do about it. Not like we can go back in time,”

“Or can we?” said Sybella.

Daisy knocks on the door, “It’s Daisy,” Link opened the door.

“Hey Daisy,” said Sybella.

“What are you planning, Sybella? Is this about Elien?” asked Daisy.

“Yes, her life is sad and I wish I could go back in time and kill Melkor or something,” said Sybella.

“The only way we can go back and kill Melkor is if we have an Elven Warrior and there are none here and we would have to stab him in the heart,” said Daisy.

“I think this calls for a visit to Mirkwood...Mom and Dad would understand,” said Sybella.

Daisy: “I don't know if there is a way to go back to the First Age,” said Daisy.

Sybella: “Hmmm, yes and no,” said Sybella.

Daisy: “hmm,” said Daisy.

Link: “By gannon's Pork fetish! There isn't a way Sybella!” said Link.

“Or is there?” said Sybella.

“Elien saved us from a world of darkness,” said Daisy.

“And everyone should be thankful for that,” said Sybella.

“Yea,” said Link.

“I wish as much as you do to go back in time,” said Daisy. Sybella looked down.

“And to make Elien's life happier, but how?” said Link.

“That's just it!” cried Sybella.

“What?” asked Daisy.

“Pack up Buttercup, we start off to Mirkwood tomorrow afternoon!” said Sybella.

“We are all going” said Daisy.

“Nope, just the three of us,” said Sybella.

“So we are going to surprise Elien?” asked Link.

“Yes,” said Daisy as she left to go pack, “See you two tomorrow”

“See ya!” said Sybella.

“What was that about?” said Link. Sybella giggled.

They could hear Daisy saying, "Yes, Link we are," on the other side of the door.

“I'll go pack,” said Daisy.

“Okay! HEHE,” shouted Sybella. They heard footsteps go away from the room.

“Elien will be so happy!” said Sybella.

“I bet,” said Link.

Next morning...

“Today's the day!” said Sybella as she sprang out of bed.

“I am ready guys,” said Daisy.

“Bell!” said Link.

“Sleepy Head is still asleep,” said Sybella.

Daisy knocks on door “Come on you two,” said Daisy. Link drags himself downstairs.

”Today is it, I wonder if Elien will worry about us, when we are gone?” said Daisy.

“Nonsense..dont tell her” said Sybella.

“Ok, then,” said Daisy. Link snores standing up.

“You wake up, and Luigi is still asleep,” said Daisy. Sybella kissed Link.

“WHAT!” shouted Link as he woke up.

Sybella giggled, “Get up lazybones.”

“I didn't tell Luigi I am leaving, but he should be fine,” said Daisy.

“This mission is secret,” said Sybella.

*Daisy rubs her belly* I will be”

Link: are my ears big?”

“Yea?” said Sybella.

“I have seen bigger” said Daisy. Sybella laughed.

“Sybella has a crush on my ears,” said Link.

“But they are big,” said Daisy.

“He got drunk last night,” said Sybella.

“Take this,” said Daisy as she handed Link a vile, “and drink it.” Link drinks the liquid and yawns.

“Follow me,” said Sybella. Daisy and Link follow Sybella.

“Mirkwood isn't far! Just about two days,” said Sybella. Link sleep walked.

“Okay, no hassle,” said Daisy.

That night…

“Ok, we will sleep here,” said Sybella.

Link plops on ground. Sybella walked away and she came back bringing fire wood. Daisy starts a fire.

“Now we wait for tomorrow,” said Sybella.

“You okay?” asked Daisy.

“Yea” Sybella answered.

“Now get some sleep,” said Daisy. Sybella lied down beside Link.

“I'll be first watch,” said Daisy.

“You sure?” asked Sybella.

“Yes, I need to think,” said Daisy.

“Okay,” said Sybella, and Sybella and Link fall asleep.

Next morning…

Daisy was still on watch through the morning. Link snores.

“Wake up Linky!” said Sybella, poking his nose.

“Huh? What?” asked Link.

"Time to get up,” said Daisy. Link rubs his eyes. Sybella puts fire out.

Daisy sighed, “Let's get moving,” Daisy said.

At Mirkwood…

“Sybella?” asked Legolas.

“Hi Dad” said Sybella.

“What are you three doing here?” he asked.

“Going back in time, duh,” said Sybella.

“Really? Back in time?” asked Legolas.

“For a special friend,” said Sybella.

“oh ok, time machines this way,” said Legolas as he left. They all followed him.

They entered a room with TARDIS in it. They enter the TARDIS.

“Back to the First Age,” said Sybella.

Legolas presses a few buttons and arrives in Valinor. They exit the TARDIS.

“Wow,” said Sybella, “Just in time.”

“Melkor is trying to kill Elien,” said Link.

“Where is Elien?” asked Daisy.

“Over there!” shouted Sybella. Sybella runs up and picks up the sword Elien dropped.

“Melkor! get off her!” cried Sybella. Link pulls his bow back.

Melkor got off Elien, hits Sybella and deflected Link's arrow.

Sybella makes snow ball, “IT IS NOT NICE TO HIT PEOPLE!”

Elien took off her ring, and put it back in her pocket “Give me my sword,” Elien shouted.

Sybella gives Elien back her sword.

"MELKOR, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE HERE. DON'T ATTACK THEM IF I AM YOUR PRIZE. FIGHT ME!!” cried Elien.

“NO!” cried Sybella. Elien stabbed Melkor in the chest.

“Another bad girl? And I thought Sybella was bad” said Link.

“PLEASE COME TO ME, VALAR. THROW DOWN THIS ENEMY” cried Elien.

Sybella looks at Link, “ok?”

“Send him into the Void once and for all,” said Elien.

“What?” asked Sybella.

The Valar come charging at Melkor and send him into the Void. Elien feel on the ground, when it was over.

“Did we save her?” asked Link.

“Is she ok?” asked Sybella.

“Elien, are you okay?” Daisy asked.

“HEY YOU THERE!!” Daisy shouted to a Valar, “COME HELP US”

Yavanna came up to them, "Oh my sister" She picked up Elien. “Come with me,” said Yavanna and they follow her. Elien was sent to a room and was tended.

“How is she, is she injured?” asked Daisy.

“She has scars from Melkor, she is under a sickness, and her whole body is freezing cold,” said Yavanna. They all looked gravely at Elien.

“Sybella, Elien will be okay,” said Daisy.

“Yea... at least we saved her future...it will be better” said Sybella.

“How do you know my sister's name?” asked Yavanna.

“We came back in time from the third age to save her,” asked Link.

“What would of happened to her, if you didn't?” said Yavanna.

”Kind of hard to explain,” said Sybella.

“She would have become invisible to all, even you,” said Daisy. Yavanna looked gravely at Elien as she opened her eyes.

“The Elves,” said Elien.

“It is okay, they are safe and Melkor is gone,” said Yavanna.

“I'm not an elf, I'm just a warrior with oversized ears,” said Link.

“Who are you brave warriors?” asked Elien.

“I'm Sybella That's Link and she's Daisy,” said Sybella.

Elien smiled, “Thank you," said Elien, Sybella smiled.

“You came from the future?” said Elien.

“Yep,” said Sybella.

“And I am guessing you are going back,” said Elien.

“Yes. Well, we have to go back to the third age by tonight, so I am sorry. We can't stay or come with you to where you want to go,” said Sybella.

“I was thinking about traveling to Middle Earth soon, when I get better. But if you need to leave, I hope to see you one day and I will thank you,” said Elien, and then she hugged Sybella. “Farewell.”

“I will miss you all and hope to see you one day,” said Elien. Everyone besides Elien and Yavanna leave the room.

“We did, Sybella. We made Elien's life happier,” said Daisy.

“At least we saved her life,” said Sybella.

“Completely worth it,” said Link.

“I hope she meets Bilbo,” said Daisy.

“She will,” said Sybella.

“Let's go home,” said Daisy.

“Yea,” said Sybella.

Legolas arrives with the TARDIS.

“Ready?” Legolas asked.

“Yup,” said Sybella.

They enter the TARDIS and head to the Third Age, then exit the TARDIS.

“Where have you been?” Tauriel asked.

“Long story, Mom” said Sybella as the three run away, and they go back to Elien.


	2. Chapter 2

 “Elien! we saved you” cried Sybella.  
“Oh I know, and I thank you for it come here” said Elien. They all hug each other.  
“We saved your life and things should be better now” said Sybella.  
“How are you all?” said Elien.  
“Sleepy” said Link as he snored.  
“Go to bed, all of you” said Elien.  
“I want to stay with Bella” said Link.  
“Come on you big eared elfling” said Sybella.  
“I'm not an elfling you are” said Link.  
“We both are” said Sybella. Elien smiled.

Link walked like he was drunk. Bilbo and Frodo walk in the room carrying Leonna.  
“Hi again Leonna” said Sybella.  
“Hi I'm Uncle Linky” said Link. Sybella laughed. Leonna gave them all a toothless smile.  
“Pretty please?” asked Link.  
“OH FINE!” said Sybella. Link snores.  
“I can't carry you Link” said Sybella Leonna looked at them with her dark blue eyes.  
“She has got my eyes! She's got my eyes!” said Link.  
“Good night you three” said Elien.  
“Night” said Sybella. Elien smiled.  
Daisy leaves with Link and Sybella. Link drags himself.  
“Really?” said Sybella.  
“Come on” said Daisy as she picks Link up. Sybella plays with Link's ears.  
“AH! MY EARS!” cried Link. When they got to their room, Daisy put Link on his bed. Link snored.  
“Good Night” said Daisy.  
“Night” said Sybella. Daisy leaves.

Next morning…  
“I am going to let you have a two week nap, okay Link?” said Sybella.  
“I want to go see Leonna! PLEASE!” cried Link.  
“Ok, fine” said Sybella.  
They enter Elien's room. There was also Bilbo, Frodo, and Daisy.  
“Hullo!” greeted Elien.  
“Sup” said Link. Elien cradled Leonna in her arms.  
“Hello” said Sybella.  
“Hullo” said Elien.  
Link plops onto floor, “I'm sleepy again”  
“You should have stayed in bed” said Sybella.  
“I want to see Leonna! She has my eyes” said Link.   
“Link? Do you want to hold Leonna?” asked Elien.  
“Ok?” said Sybella.  
“PWEASE!” cried Link. Elien gives Leonna to Link.  
“Look Sybella” said Link.  
“I see” said Sybella.  
Leonna smiled at him.  
“You'd be a good daddy Link” said Sybella. Link smiled.  
“She has both mine and Bilbo's eyes” said Elien. Link laughed.   
“Exactly, not yours” said Sybella.  
Elien laughed.  
“I keep forgetting that I have another child on the way” said Elien.  
“I bet” said Sybella.

“I want another niece” said Link.  
“Ok, you'll have to wait a few more months” said Sybella.  
“We will have to see” said Elien.  
“Want her back?” asked Link.  
“Sure” said Elien. Sybella gives Leonna back to Elien.  
“Sybella, how are you?” asked Elien.  
“Awesome” answered Sybella.  
Elien's eyes shut and she nodded to sleep.  
“I think someone's sleepy” said Sybella. Elien opened her eyes again.  
“No... um, well”, Elien sighed, “I have not slept well lately”  
“Why not?” asked Sybella.  
“My dreams haunt me, and waking to see them gone is a relive. But...I always wondered what happened if you didn't save me. But I know my life wouldn't have been good by any means” said Elien.  
“It was not” said Sybella.  
Mid-Summers Day…  
“The time is again upon us. Elien's giving birth” said Daisy, who was holding her new born.  
“I hope she's okay” said Sybella.  
“She will be” said Daisy. Link thinks. Yavanna walks in the room.  
“Do you want to Elien’s child?” Yavanna asked.  
“Sure...why not” said Sybella.  
They entered the room to find Elien holding a child with Leonna nearby.  
“Number two” said Sybella as she laughed.  
“Come in! Link, I am afraid this one is a boy. But his name is Ineort” said Elien.  
Link: I will have one someday *Link and Sybella smiled*  
*Ineort looked at them with a lighter tone of Elien's eyes*   
Link: Uncle Linky” said Link.  
Sybella: Seriously?” said Sybella.  
Elien: Link, you will have your day” said Elien. Everyone smiled.  
Daisy walked in with her child.  
Sybella: Two on the same day?” questioned Sybella.  
Daisy: Her name is Laura” said Daisy.  
Elien: Does anyone want to hold Ineort?” asked Elien.  
Link: ME!!!” cried Link. Elien handed Ineort to Link. Link smiles and Sybella shakes her head smiling.  
Ten years later…  
“Good morning!” said Elien.  
“HEY!” said Sybella.  
“Whaddup” said Link.  
“Not much” said Elien.  
Leonna, Ineort, and Aithiel walked into the room. “Good morning” all of them said.  
“Whaddup” said Link.  
“Not much” all of them answered.  
“How are you all?” asked Elien.  
“Cool” said Sybella.  
Daisy entered the room with Laura.  
“I have something to show all of you” said Elien, “Follow me”, she leaves the room.  
“Ok” said Sybella. All follow Elien, as she came to a door and produced a key. She put the key in the lock, opened the door and walked inside. In the room was a wide variety of jewels and gems, and gold.  
“Wow” said Sybella.  
“Golden snow!” said Lucas.  
“That is gold, not snow” said Link.  
“I have been kind of busy” said Elien, as she turned around to face them and sighed, knowing what was coming next.  
“Pretty. Dad can I have some?” asked Lucas.  
“This isn't our money Lucas” said Link.  
“My friends, I have loved my time with all of you. I gave you my immortality and I give you this gold to do with what you want” said Elien.  
“You're not serious, this belongs to you” said Sybella.  
Elien nods. She started to cry and she lowers herself to the ground. Sybella went over and sat beside her, “What’s wrong?” Sybella asked.  
“I am getting weak, so weak” said Elien.  
“No...you aren’t” said Sybella.  
“I gave you all the gift of my immortality, and I am losing it. I did it because I love you all” said Elien.  
“We love you too, but you didn't have to” said Sybella as her and Elien hug.

Elien's family starts to cry, “Please don't do this, ELIEN” cried Bilbo. Link cries too, while Lucas was clueless.  
“Come with me, one last time” said Elien as Sybella smiled. Elien walked out the room and everyone follows.  
They arrive to the burial sights of Gandalf and Galadriel. Elien walks over to where her burial area is and looked down.  
“They...they're dead” said Sybella.  
Elien turned to face them again, “Yes, I will be joining them soon”  
“You...no, No, NO ELIEN!” cried Sybella.  
“I don't want to leave any of you” said Elien.  
“Then why!” cried Sybella.  
“You're kidding” said Link.  
“Even you saved me a long time ago for Melkor. My fate was his to change. He struck me and he destroyed every thought of happiness in me” said Elien. Sybella started to cry. Elien walked over to everyone and had a group hug.  
“I will miss you all, and hope to see you one day” said Elien.  
“You will” said Sybella.  
“NO, NO NO! I WILL NOT LEAVE YOUR SIDE EVER. PLEASE DON'T DO THIS” cried Bilbo.  
“She wants to Bilbo. I know how you feel” said Sybella. Elien hugs Bilbo, as Link was completely silent.  
“Good bye to you all” said Elien. Sybella nods while crying.  
Elien walked to her tomb, laid upon it, and slowly fell asleep. Bilbo starts to cry nonstop. Link hugs Sybella. Bilbo walked over to Elien. She opened her eyes at looked at Bilbo, “Farewell”, she said as she shut her eyes again.  
Bilbo walked away from Elien's body and came to Sybella, “I am sorry”  
“At least now we have each other” said Sybella.  
“I want to join her” said Bilbo.  
“If you like…” said Sybella.  
“Really?” asked Bilbo. Sybella nodded. Bilbo continued to cry as he hugged Sybella.  
“It’s your choice, not ours if you want to join her then do it” said Sybella.  
“I will miss you all as well. This is indeed a sad day, but there will be a happy day” said Bilbo then he went over to Frodo and his children and hugged them.  
“We will all be together again. just give some time” said Sybella.  
“I will miss you, my children” said Bilbo. Frodo was sobbing, “I will here and look after everyone” he said.  
“Thank you and I am sorry” Bilbo said.  
Bilbo walked to his tomb, which was next to Elien’s. He held her hand as they both died together, or so it seemed.  
“It is okay, you see them one day” said Frodo.  
“Sybella, we will all miss them” said Daisy.  
“Yea...” said Sybella.  
They bowed their heads for a long while. Sybella holds onto Link's hand.  
“Now I know how my friends felt when I left them” said Frodo.  
“They felt this way” said Sybella.  
“Exactly this way” said Frodo.  
“I've never felt this way before” said Link.  
“Now you know” said Sybella. Everyone nodded.  
“I think we will never smile again” said Link.  
“Don't say that” said Sybella.  
They heard voices from the tombs. They turned towards them.  
“What was that?” asked Sybella. Lucas hugs Link's leg.  
There they saw Elien and Bilbo standing together and smiling.  
“Cool” said Link.  
“How could I ever leave you guys” said Elien.  
“You made your choice, we respect that” said Sybella. Elien ran up to them and hugged them all.  
“I am not going to die anytime soon, not if I can't help it” said Elien as Sybella smiled. Bilbo and Lucas joined the group hug.  
“I made my choice and I am staying and so is Bilbo” said Elien.  
“And we are glad” said Sybella.  
“Come on, let's get away from here” said Elien.  
They leave.


	3. Chapter 3

Six Months Later

When Legolas, Gimli, Tauriel and Thranduil arrived in the Undying Lands, all welcomed them, except when Sybella and Thranduil met again.

Sybella and Thranduil went into a room together that was connected to a great hall where the rest of Sybella’s friends were. Thranduil and Sybella talked little, but tried to seem friendly toward one another. Thranduil stood up and thanked Sybella for spending time with him, and Sybella bowed and was happy for it too.

As Thranduil was about to leave, a knife appeared in his hand as he stabbed Sybella in the stomach. Thranduil yanked the knife out of Sybella’s stomach as she keeled over, and Thranduil wrapped the wound in bandages, even though the wound closed. After he has done that he held Sybella’s face as she turned away.

“Now listen to me you little brat. You do not tell or let anyone know of this or you will regret it” threatened Thranduil, “Is that clear?” Sybella nodded.

“Good, now I will not be sorry if you die” said Thranduil.

“What type of knife is that?” coughed Sybella, as she pointed to the knife and seeing that the end was missing and the rest of the blade turned to dust.

“This my dear, is a Morgul knife. There is a shard in you now and will eventually kill you” said Thranduil.

“And why did you tell me that?” asked Sybella.

“So you know you will slowly die, and no one is going to save you” said Thranduil, as he pulled Sybella to her feet and almost fell again from the coldness of her body and her stomach. Sybella staggered along and tried not to look sick or injured. As she came back to the room where everyone was, she went over to the fire and tried to warm up. A hand went on her shoulder and Sybella looked to find Elien looking at her eye to eye.

“Are you okay? You are very cold” asked Elien, as concern spread in her face.

“I am alright, but thank you for your concern” replied Sybella. Elien looked at Sybella with grave, but Sybella gave a fake smile that melted the worry from Elien’s mind.

“Okay then, but tell me if you feel sick and I will get Yavanna to check on you” said Elien, and Sybella nodded as Elien walked away. But just as Elien turned, Sybella noticed Elien’s stomach larger than normal.

“Elien, come here for a minute” said Sybella. Elien walked up to Sybella and sat down next to her.

“What is wrong?” asked Elien, but Sybella glanced at Elien’s stomach and smiled. But Elien frowned and looked away.

“What is wrong with you, Elien?” asked Sybella.

“I didn’t want anyone to know yet. Not even Bilbo knows about it” answered Elien.

“Why not?” asked Sybella, but the look Elien gave Sybella the clear answer.

“It is not Bilbo’s. It’s… it…it is Thorin’s” stammered Elien.

“What?” said Sybella trying to remain quiet.

“It is a long story, Sybella, but this” Elien pointed to her stomach, “Is not Bilbo’s.”

“How... I thought when we saved you from Morgoth that you were saved” said Sybella.

“Not all was saved, and it appears I still carry his children even after all these years of him being dead” said Elien, “Please do not tell Bilbo or anyone about this.”

“I promise, but can you promise me something if I tell you?” asked Sybella.

“Sure, anything” said Elien. Sybella looked around her to make sure Thranduil or anyone else was not looking. Then she revealed her wound to Elien that was still wrapped in bandages.

“Who did this to you?” asked Elien, with a grave expression on her face.

“Thranduil did it. He stabbed me with a Morgul blade and it will kill me. Please if you can get aid to me without anyone knowing I would be grateful” said Sybella.

“I will see what I can do, but please keep warm. Stay by your fire in your room” said Elien. Sybella nodded. Elien left Sybella, but kept a close eye on her, and Sybella kept in eye on Elien.

…

That night Elien sneaked in Sybella’s room. Sybella woke up and tried to sit up, but the pain in her stomach made that impossible.

“I got some bandages and athelas from Yavanna. It will help ease the pain and coldness from the wound. This is all I can do unless I can get Yavanna to help you” said Elien.

“Thank you, Elien. How did you even get this from Yavanna?” asked Sybella.

“I took it from her bag when she was not looking” said Elien, as she came up Sybella and removed the old bandages.

She placed a pot of water she was carrying to the hearth and threw two leafs of athelas in the water once it started to boil. Elien bathed Sybella’s wound with the water, and the pain and coldness seemed to leave Sybella’s whole body. Then she wrapped the wound in the new bandages.

“That should keep the sickness away for a while. I will try to do all I can to keep you alive, but…if things go bad, I promise to you that I will name this child after you and your family” said Elien.

“You don’t have to do that, Elien” stopped Sybella as Elien put a finger to her lips. “It is my choice” said Elien, “Now get some sleep and I will check up on you tomorrow.”

“Wait, Elien” said Sybella, as Elien was about to leave the room.

“Yes?” asked Elien.

“Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?” said Sybella.

“Yes, I will” said Elien as she sat in a chair by Sybella’s bedside, and Sybella slowly fell asleep.

…

Sybella woke early the next to find Elien still sitting in the chair from last night.

“Did you even move from that chair?” asked Sybella.

“No, and I did not sleep either” said Elien with her head in her hands.

“It’s about Thorin, is it not?” asked Sybella, and Elien nodded.

“What happened between you two?” asked Sybella.

“A long time ago during Bilbo’s adventure,” said Elien, “I followed him all the way, with my ring on. When Bilbo and I met, I promised him that I would remain hidden for the remainder of the quest. But one night I was wondering the halls of Erebor, when Thorin came up to me and started talking to me, as if he saw me and he could. He took the ring from my finger and put it in my pocket. Then he shoved me into a room and… well you can put the pieces together.”

“He…does Bilbo know this happened?” asked Sybella.

“No, but I should tell him” said Elien, “But come, let us get up before anyone worries where we are.”

Sybella went to the washroom to get dressed and when she was ready, they leave the room to go to breakfast. They found Bilbo, Frodo, Sam, Link, Tauriel and Legolas all sitting at a table together and eating. When Elien and Sybella approached, they all look up and invited them to sit with them.

“Where have you been, Elien?” asked Bilbo.

“I was just helping Sybella with something, don’t worry I was fine” answered Elien.

“Was she good?” asked Legolas and Tauriel.

“Yes, she always is” said Elien.

…

Sybella was walking alone in the garden, while hands pulled her into a nearby shed. When she looked up, she saw Thranduil and panic started to rise in her.

“Who is this Elien?” snapped Thranduil.

“Just a friend, no more” answered Sybella.

“Is she now, then why was she with you in your room last night?” snapped Thranduil again.

“I wanted her to braid my hair last night” said Sybella as she showed the braid Elien made years ago.

“You better not be lying about this. But who would care if you did die, no one. Not even Elien would feel sorry for you” said Thranduil as Sybella shook her head.

“No, you’re lying. My family loves me very much and so does Elien” said Sybella, but doubt started to form in her mind.

“Really, are you sure? Because if I recall Elien tried to kill you before you left Middle Earth, and yes I heard that tale. It seems Elien was not really your friend was she, hmm?” snapped Thranduil.

“That was in the past, and now we are friends” said Sybella.

“Then go to your friend and see if I am not right” said Thranduil as he shoved Sybella out of the shed.

Sybella went back to her room to find Elien making another wash out of athelas.

“There you are. Where have you been?” asked Elien.

“Why should you care?!” cried Sybella.

“Sybella, I…I want you to be better. You are the only true friend I have left, but if you want to end it then I will leave you alone” said Elien and she left the room with tears in her eyes.

Sybella lay down in her bed as the door shut and tears burst from her eyes. Elien had tried to take of her and make her better, but she turned her down and lost the only real good friend she had left. She fell asleep feeling worse and sicker than ever, knowing that she deserved to die.

…

Sybella woke up the next morning to walk the halls of Valmar alone, missing the company of Link and Elien. The loneliness made her wound hurt worse. She regretted yelling at Elien the night before, but what Thranduil said…

She was scared out of mind as she bumped into Legolas with Tauriel with him. She fell back and Legolas caught her.

“Sybella, are you okay? You are freezing cold” said Legolas.

Sybella was about to respond when her vision wavered and blacked out.

“Sybella!” cried Tauriel as she saw her daughter black out.

“Where is a healer?” cried Legolas. But just then Elien come from behind and looked at Sybella.

“I’ll get Yavanna” said Elien as she ran off to find her younger sister.

…

A few minutes later Elien came back with Yavanna and Link trailing behind them.

“We have little time left to save her, come with me” said Yavanna as she picked up Sybella.

They came to Sybella’s room, and laid her upon her bed. While Yavanna tried all she could to keep Sybella warm. But when all hopes of trying to do so and bring the coldness away from her failed. Yavanna left Sybella and walked over to the others.

“I cannot do any more to save her. She is long from even my healing, but she wants to say goodbye to each one of you” said Yavanna.

Tauriel and Legolas came to Sybella’s bedside as she opened her eyes.

“Farewell my parents, for this is the end of my life. I will miss you, but you have been the best parents anyone could be. So remember the time with me” said Sybella.

“Oh, Sybella I didn’t want your life to end this way. I wanted you to enjoy your life to the end” said Tauriel as both her and Legolas were crying.

“And I have had a good life, but it has ended too soon” said Sybella. Tauriel and Legolas leave Sybella, while Link and Lucas came to Sybella.

“My husband and my son, I will miss you dearly. I hope that you remember me and that your lives will go on without me, in peace” said Sybella.

“My wife, please do not leave while you are still young” said Link.

“It was not my choice, we all have our time to leave and mine is now” said Sybella, while Link and Lucas left Sybella, and then last of all Elien and Bilbo came to Sybella.

“I am sorry for what I told you last night, Elien. I know you were trying to help me, but at least we can remain friends after I leave. Are you still going to do what you said?” said Sybella.

“Yes, I will name my child Tullia. It is sad you will not get to see it, but I will remember you for the end of my days. What I told you was true, you will always be my best friend and I will miss you more than anyone in the world. I am sorry I could not save you” said Elien as tears flooded her eyes. Bilbo looked at Elien, but he too was about to sob.

“I will miss you my dear friends and hope that we will see each other again one day, but today is not this day. Farewell!” said Sybella and she fell asleep and died, with Elien holding her hand. Everyone bowed their heads and cried. Elien finally spoke up with tears running down her face.

“I did this! I should have told someone she was dying and now she is dead. It is my fault she wasn’t saved” cried Elien.

“Who did this to her?” snapped Tauriel as she grabbed on to Elien’s waistcoat and exposing her stomach.

“Thranduil” said Elien, with tears in her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Tauriel eyes raged with anger as she pulled her sword out and ran out of the room to avenge Sybella, with Legolas with his bow fit with an arrow in hand. Elien rushed out of the room and unsheathing her sword to run after Tauriel. While the rest of the people either stayed in the room or came out to see the events that followed.

Tauriel came upon Thranduil and pinned him to the wall, screaming at him for taking their daughter from them.

"ADA! You will pay!" cried Legolas.  
"Oh, you have finally come to your senses" said Thranduil.  
"MY daughter is dead because of you! WHY!" cried Legolas.  
"She thought I was going to be friendly when I came back, but she learned the hard way that was not true" said Thranduil.  
"How could you do this? What did she ever do to you" said Tauriel.  
"She would never listen to me and the stunt she played with the time travel put it to the limit" said Thranduil.  
"She was saving her friend! You took everything she loved from her! Us, her husband..oh and don't forget her son! Huh?" cried Legolas.  
"STOP!" cried Elien. Everyone turned around to see Elien.  
"Oh look who we have here. That precious friend of Sybella, who is pregnant with Thorin's child. Oh if you don't think I don't know already, you are mistaken" said Thranduil.  
Legolas and Tauriel looked shocked at Elien, as she looked shocked at Thranduil with tears still streamed her face.  
A blinding light floods the room.  
"Well, I guess you thought I was done for, huh Thranduil?" said Ghost Sybella.  
"SYBELLA!" cried Elien.  
"Sybella!" cried Legolas.  
Tauriel falls to knees full of shock.  
Sybella smiles at Legolas, Tauriel and Elien, then turns to Thranduil.  
"Guess you thought I went to hell? Guess again!" Sybella shows her wings "Yea that’s right."   
"But... I thought I killed you" said Thranduil.  
"You did. But I came back because my friend and my parents needed defending" said Sybella.  
"MAMA!!!" cried Lucas.  
"Hi, sweetie" said Sybella.  
Lucas runs off "Daddy! You got to see this!"  
Thranduil was stricken dumb about the whole thing as Tauriel continued to pin Thranduil to a wall.  
"You selfish fool! I should never have allowed myself to give you a grandchild! Or at least let her live in Mirkwood!" cried Tauriel.  
"Well she is dead and there is nothing she can do now" said Thranduil.  
"You just think I'm dead because you are cold hearted. You didn't want my grandmother for love; you wanted an heir, yea. I know the story. You just wanted her so you could have a son" said Sybella.  
"WHAT!" cried Legolas.  
"But I still loved her and my son" said Thranduil.

"No, you didn't, you loved Dad, but not your own wife! And you didn't dare to stop Dad from proposing to my mom because you knew they were going to have a daughter right after they were married! And you killed me so you could show that Silvans aren't right for Sindarians!" said Sybella.  
Thranduil stood silent for all she said was true.  
"Sybella has to be right, now that she is dead in your mind, she knows all of your secrets!" said Tauriel.  
“I am so sorry. I know you will never forgive me for what I did, but I will try to correct my error" said Thranduil.  
"It's too late" Sybella said as she takes out her sword, "Mom, step aside, I'm getting my revenge!"  
Tauriel walks to Legolas.  
“WAIT" cried Elien.  
Sybella turns around.  
“If you are going to kill him let me help you" said Elien.  
“No, he didn't kill you, he killed me. I will deal with my enemy" said Sybella.  
"HE KILLED YOU and you were my one true friend, and to get revenge from him" said Elien.  
"Alright then, let’s do it. Friendship is more powerful than hatred" said Sybella.  
Elien still holding onto her sword and grabbed the free hand of Sybella.  
"Goodbye, haters don't belong," Sybella said, then whispered to Elien, “Now."  
Both stab him directly in the heart.  
Thranduil fell to the ground and stopped moving and Sybella wings disappeared.  
Sybella: "I'm now completely immortal. I will never die" said Sybella.  
Tauriel touches Sybella's face, "SYBELLA! YOU'RE BACK!!"  
Sybella: "I'm never leaving again" said Sybella.  
Lucas: "C'mon dad!" said Lucas.  
Link: "I'm coming" said Link.  
Lucas points at Sybella.  
Link jaw drops, "SYBELLA!!" cried Link.  
Sybella smiles. Link and Sybella hugged, Link lifted her off the ground.  
"So, we will all be together? Forever?" asked Legolas.  
"Forever and ever" said Sybella.  
Lucas hugs Sybella. Elien started shaking and crying.  
"What’s wrong?" asked Sybella to Elien.  
"I...I though you we're dead" said Elien.  
"Eru gave me a second chance, but he gave me complete immortality and all of us" said Sybella.  
"Sybella, do you know how Thranduil knew about the child?" asked Elien.  
"He is smart, he can sense when a woman is pregnant before she knows herself" said Sybella.  
"I know that, but how... how did he know it was Thorin's?" asked Elien.  
"I'm not sure" said Sybella.  
"What is this about Thorin's child?" asked Bilbo.  
"Ugh oh, explain Elien, you can do it" said Sybella.  
"Bilbo, um...it is a long story, but I am carrying Thorin's child" stammered Elien.  
"Not good enough, y'all go have a talk" said Sybella.  
"Just talk about it and explain what happened" said Tauriel.  
Elien and Bilbo leave the room.  
"I hope everything goes okay" said Tauriel.  
"Me too" said Sybella.  
"MOMMY!" cried Lucas.  
"Yes?" asked Sybella.  
"Can I have a brother?" asked Lucas  
Sybella looks at Link, and the four adults start laughing.  
"What? I was only asking!" said Lucas.  
"Haha! We'll see" said Sybella.  
"Yea...maybe" said Link.  
Bilbo and Elien come back to the room minutes later, and Bilbo with a shocked look on his face.  
"Well? How did it go?" said Sybella.  
"Well...I am accepting of it and I know it is not her fault" said Bilbo.  
"That is what I like to hear" said Sybella.  
"Is everything cool now?" asked Legolas.  
"I'd say they are" said Tauriel.  
"I am alright now" said Bilbo.  
"Well good" said Sybella.  
"I am sorry that I didn't tell you earlier. I just didn't want anyone mad or hate me for what happened" said Elien.  
"We aren't mad, but I would really call Thorin a true lover" said Sybella as she covered mouth with hand.  
Legolas laughs.  
"He wanted an heir from me, and he will get it, and maybe another one" said Elien.  
"Hmm, but I say you should be married before you even think of children" said Sybella.  
"It wasn't my fault" said Elien.  
"We know and we believe you" said Sybella.  
Elien smiled, "Thank you"  
Sybella smiles.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't bear the fact Sybella gone for good. So now, it is my turn to do the next four chapters. I hope you enjoy them!!
> 
> -Legorieal

The next morning came slowly. Sybella still couldn't believe her parents finally had her back. She woke up early to walk through the halls alone, as she loved doing, but seldom done. Her morning got brighter when she found her parents.

"Well, why are you up so early?" Legolas asked. "Just going for a walk," Sybella answered. "As usual, you loved it when you were little," Tauriel said.

(Flashback when Sybella was seven)

 

Sybella roamed the empty halls of the Woodland Realm. She tried to remain quiet since most were still asleep. She was happier when she found her parents walking together, talking. "Sybella? Why are you up so early?" Tauriel asked. "Just going for a walk," Sybella answered. Legolas and Tauriel smiled. Sybella was possibly the most adorable girl you would ever meet. She learns from her mistakes the second after she does them. But one thing, her parents were to afraid to discipline her...why? Because she was only an innocent child.

(End Flashback)

"Have you seen Elien this morning?" Sybella asked. "She has something she wants to tell you," Legolas told his daughter. Tauriel's soft smile turned into a frown. "Mom, I know that face. What is it?" Sybella asked. "Elien wants to tell you herself," Tauriel answered. Sybella nodded, walked fast to Elien and Bilbo's chambers. She knocked politely when she reached it. "Come in," a voice said.

Sybella walked inside slowly, "You wish to tell me something, Elien?" Elien's face was was sad, "The child died." Sybella bowed her head at the jaw dropping news. She turned around, the train of her long purple dress flew behind her. "I'm so sorry, Elien," she said the second she shut the door. Legolas and Tauriel were still standing where they were when Sybella left, standing yards away from her. She slowly walked past them, head hanging down.

She walked in the garden all alone, trying to get the sentence out of her head. "I'm so sorry, Sybella," a deep voice from behind her said.. Sybella turned around extremely fast to come face to face with her enemy. "Thranduil!" she gasped. She started backing up slowly and swiftly. Sybella took out her sword and pointed it at him. Thranduil put his hands up, "I'm now mortal, and remember this Sybella Greenleaf, I will finish you off!" Sybella walked away fast with fear bubbling inside her, looking back many times. She ran into her parents at the corner. "Sybella! You look like you've seen a ghost!" Tauriel said. "He..he's not...dead...Thranduil's mortal!" Sybella coughed. "Calm down, Sybella," Legolas said. "HE'S MORTAL!" Sybella yelled. Legolas pulled Sybella into a protective hug. Sybella lowered her voice, "He said you and mom hated me." "We don't Sybella, we love you more than anything we have ever had," Tauriel assured her crying daughter.

"He's a selfish liar," Sybella said. Legolas wiped the tears from Sybella's turquoise eyes. "He is, and we just need to hope he changes," he said. Sybella nodded. "Go now, Link and Lucas are in the great hall," Legolas added. Sybella wanted to see her husband and son more than anything right now. She shut the door the second she stepped in. "Sybella, you look horrified," Link said. Sybella giggled, "I'm awesome, nothing scary." Link gave a teasing smile to his wife, "I know that face." Sybella rolled her eyes, "I promise, nothing is wrong."

 

"Mom, you have to tell me everything about the ball tonight, duh, you have to tell me about Nerdanel Amun's wedding ring!" Lucas said. Nerdanel Amun was an old enemy of Sybella's, she has just gotten married, for the third time! "Maybe, I hate Nerdanel, I never want to speak to her!" Sybella said. Link frowned, "You, I'm actually Nerdanel's second cousin." "You're kidding," Sybella said. Link shook his head. Sybella threw her hands on her head and turned around, "You're kidding."

 

This was not a very good sign..her enemy was now her second cousin, Thranduil threatened to kill her for good, and Elien lost her child...how worse could this day get?? But tonight..tonight was going to be scary!


	6. Chapter 6

The many people made the room look like a room of flooding bright colors. Some women dressed to old, other were appropriate while the rest dressed far to young. Sybella was exposing a bit more skin than what she really wanted, but she still looked her age. "Well, Sybella. It has been a while hasn't it?" a voice asked. Sybella turned her head beside her, and it was Nerdanel. "Yes, it has," Sybella agreed. "I do like that color on you, Sybella. Its like forget-me-nots," Nerdanel added. Sybella nodded faintly, worried of what Nerdanel would say next. "I haven't seen such nice fabric since The War of The Ring," she said. Sybella backed away slowly. 

Now, she sort of wishes Link was with her, he always frightened Nerdanel..since they were enemies. When Nerdanel turned away to talk to someone about her wedding ring, (which was extremely annoying) Legolas and Tauriel came over. "I see Nerdanel is giving you a hard time?" Tauriel asked. "Yes, and I am trying to be friendly," Sybella answered. "I know, its hard to be nice to someone you really don't like," Legolas admitted, "especially if he is your own father."

"Come with us," Tauriel added. Sybella followed her parents into a private room. Legolas handed Sybella a book, when she opened it, there was nothing. "You can write your own story," Tauriel said. Sybella's jaw dropped, she loved writing but always done it in private, how could her parents know what she loved most when she never bothered to tell? It's like they could read her mind! "I love it, thank you," she said. Tauriel hugged Sybella, "You have grown up so fast, in two weeks you will be 27, I can hardly believe it." Sybella blushed at the words. 

After her conversation with her parents, Sybella walked to Elien's chambers and knocked politely. Elien opened the door, "Sybella, I knew you would be visiting." Sybella walked inside when Elien invited her in. "My parents gave me a book for my birthday, and I don't know what I should write about," Sybella started. "You could write about us, we have a good relationship and that is something worth writing about," Elien suggested. "But, I don't know where to start," Sybella talked back. Elien handed a piece of paper to Sybella, "Start with A Long Time Ago." Sybella walked back to her chambers, Link was there with Lucas. Link looked up, "How was it?" Sybella layed the book on the desk, "Pretty much boring." "Did you see Nerdanel's ring?" Lucas asked. "No I didn't. She never bothered to "brag" about it to me," Sybella answered.

Sybella sat down and opened the book, she picked up the quill and just started writing...

A long time ago, well, to long ago, I met my best friend Elien. We did fight at first meeting, but now, we are just the greatest friends.

Sybella stopped writing when she noticed Lucas peeking at her writing. "Yes Lucas?" she asked. "What are you writing mommy?" Lucas asked. "Just a story, it's just a silly old story," Sybella answered with pain and sadness. 

(Flashback)

"Mom! I want to know why I don't have very many friends!" Sybella cried into her pillow. Tauriel placed her hand on Sybella's shoulder, "Sybella Greenleaf, we all have at least one true friend, you will find one dear, don't you worry," Tauriel assured her daughter. Sybella looked up, "Who was your's?" "Your father of course, he was there for me when no one else was," Tauriel answered, "but Sybella, you will have a very good friend one day, I just know it." Sybella smiled. "Now, I don't want you crying, your only a child and children must have happy lives and not spend all of their days wondering when they will find a friend that can be their crying shoulder, or their best friend," Tauriel explained, "I want you to enjoy your life as I have mine."

(End Flashback)

"Elien," Sybella said with a huge smile. "What, Bell?" Link asked. "I know now! Elien is a real friend! That's it!" Sybella said. Sybella unfolded the paper and read it,

A long time ago through stormy sea, To the shadow in the East, And darkness upon me, Through the years I wondered for. From the halls so deep to the mountains high and the forest green. Watching as the ages go by, And alone I walked through shadow and doom. To a place where I could never call home. Battle and death I saw before my eyes, with great kings falling before me. As I go back to sea I ask this from you. That in the end, you remember me. 

Sybella smiled at the writing, "I know now!" She raced to Elien's chambers. But instead of knocking, she raced inside. "Elien! I know what to--" Sybella stopped at the sight of Elien laying her head on her desk. "Elien?" Sybella asked. "I feel sick," Elien said faintly, "I feels so strange."

Sybella woke up the next morning in the chair she went to sleep in when she got back from Elien's chambers. Yavanna had said she was sick, and probably had not much longer in life. Sybella gasped the minute Elien popped into her mind. She found her propped up in the bed talking to Bilbo. Elien smiled at Sybella, "I figured you'd be here." Sybella smiled too, "Yes, how do you feel?" "Droopy," Elien answered with a sad smile. Sybella sat down on the bed next to Elien and took her hand, "What did Yavanna say?" "Maybe at least a month left for me," Elien answered.

Sybella gave Elien one of her "I'm sorry" looks with tears streaming down her rosy cheeks. Elien wiped the tears from her eyes, "Don't cry, I'll be in a better place very soon." "But I will never see you again!" Sybella whined. "Yes you will Sybella, remember me with smiles and laughter, for this is how I will remember you. If you can only remember me in tears, don't remember me at all!" Elien commanded. Sybella nodded faintly.


	7. Chapter 7

Sybella roamed the empty halls late that night..she heard someone crying and singing. 

"Through shadow and doom.." The singing was louder as she came across a corner and saw Bilbo, sitting on the floor. "And all I ask of you is remember me in the end," he finished. He quickly looked up when he saw a pale green dress right beside him. "My lady!" he said standing up immediately. "Hello, Mr. Baggins," Sybella said. Bilbo bowed, "Is there anything you need?" "If you dont mind, may I see Elien?" Sybella asked. "I don't mind, go on in," Bilbo said. 

It had been almost a month, Elien did not have to much longer, tonight was predicted to be her last. Elien smiled at Sybella when she noticed her and held out her hand, "Come sit with an old friend if you don't mind," Elien said. Sybella sat down beside Elien. "I know I have little time left, I wanted to spend it all with you," she started. Sybella nodded, "What ever you want." Elien started to cry, "I want to stay so bad, but I have a time, so do you." The window suddenly flew open, blowing cool air inside. Sybella ran as fast as she could to shut it. 

"I'm dying Sybella," Elien said. "No, I will not let you go," Sybella said, daring to not look back behind her. "Goodbye, Sybella," Elien whispered. The wind picked up fast, the branches beating on the pale blue stained glass. Sybella turned around to see Elien, she was so pale, like Azog the Defiler. And she wasn't moving. "No," Sybella whispered as tears rapidly poured from her eyes. She laid down beside Elien and cried into her shoulder. She lost her one true friend, and all she had were her parents, Link, and Lucas...and she couldn't forget Bilbo.

It had to have been an hour before Legolas came inside after asking Bilbo if he knew where Sybella was. He picked her up off the bed into a wedding carry, like he almost always did Tauriel. Sybella felt soft long hair, but it wasn't extremely long. She knew it was Legolas when she heard him say, "Time for bed kid." Tauriel met them at the corner, "Is Sybella ok?" "I think Elien just died, Sybella was crying when I found her," Legolas told her. Sybella felt herself being laid down on a bed that felt like hers.

Legolas kissed her, "I'm sorry about Elien." "Dad," Sybella started, "tell me when you and Mom first met." "Well..it was a long time ago, about six hundred years ago when I was 12 and she was 10.

(Flash back)

"Hi," Legolas said to a red headed girl, "I'm Legolas." "I'm Tauriel, your highness," the red headed girl greeted. The two started walking together, just giving each other loving looks. Legolas automatically knew that was who he wanted to be with. 

(End flashback)

Sybella felt like she was a child now, with her reddish gold hair in two long braids, all the mid length dresses of any color, and all of the attention the boys her age gave her. She kept her eyes open, looking at Legolas directly in the eye. "Legolas, I mean, where are you?" a grumpy voice asked. "Here, Gimli," Legolas answered. Gimli peeked into the room, "What's wrong with Sybella? Is she sick?" "No, she is perfectly fine," Legolas assured him. Gimli walked in, "Well, Sybella. I heard about Elien, I'm sorry," Gimli said. "I don't really want to talk about it," Sybella admitted. "I'm I brought you into that conversation," Gimli said. 

Legolas got up, "You'll be ok Sybella?" Sybella nodded. Legolas smiled, "You look just like your mom." It was sort of true. Except Sybella's hair was reddish gold and her eyes were turquoise. (A mix between Tauriel's emerald eyes and Legolas's icy blue ones).

Sybella took a deep breath the minute Legolas shut the door and closed her eyes. She remembered all the fun she had with Elien. The door opened again, it must have been Link, and it was. The last thing Sybella felt, were arms wrapping around her as she felt her cold hand being warmed by Link's bigger hand. What would the next day bring besides the sadness of losing Elien.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of my chapters, now it is Middle Earth Fan's turn to do the next four...

Sybella was all alone now, Link had taken Lucas to practice his 'target shooting' while she just sat all alone in the bushes, remembering every happy memory in her past.

 

(Flashback #1: Link and Sybella's first meeting)

It had been a week. Her parents and grand father had not returned from war. Sybella couldn't help herself but let her eyes cry tears of fear, and sadness. She was only thirteen, she couldn't rule a kingdom at her age. "Why are you crying?" a boy asked. "Who are you?" Sybella demanded to know. "I'm Link of Hyrule," the boy answered. "I'm Sybella of Mirkwood," Sybella told him. "Good evening, Your Highness," Link said flinging himself into the room using the open window. "Thank you, but my evening isn't going to good," Sybella said. "Why?" Link asked. "My family has went to war, it has been a week and they have not returned," Sybella explained, she sat down on her bed. Link examined her music box, "Most battles take months." Sybella nodded in agreement. Link sat beside her, "I like you, Sybella." Sybella smiled politely, "I like you too." 

(End flashback)

Link was right. For two months, he visited Sybella, and they both shared their first kiss during that time too. But her family returned after three months. But there was no better memory than when Link proposed to her.

(Flash back #2: Proposal)

"Sybella," Link started, "I think about you all day long. When I'm not near you, I always wonder what you are doing, and what you are thinking, and wondering if you love me as I do you." Sybella smiled. "Will you marry me?" he asked. Sybella's jaw dropped, "I will, I love you more than anyone outside of my family!" The two hugged. It was everything they both wanted it to be now. They would now be closer as they always wanted to be.

(End Flashback)

Sybella leaned against the stone bench beside her, now remembering Elien.

(Flashback #3: Your My Only True Friend)

It wasn't like Sybella to explode at her best friend..after what Thranduil told her about the truth of her parents's love for her. Their relationship was strong, even during the darkest times. "Elien, I'm so sorry," Sybella said, "you are my only true friend, and I'm so sorry for yelling at you like that." Elien smiled politely, "It's ok, it's all Thranduil's fault, he is poisoning your mind with nonsense."

(End Flashback)

It was all just happy memories from the past, now she would never be happy since Elien died, now she only had her family. She was still a baby, Nerdanel was right. Getting married young was not a good idea, but she loved Link, and she just couldn't tell the man she loved 'no.' She stood up and slowly walked to her chambers. She turned the knob and opened the door. She knew what to write about now. So she just started writing what came to mind.

It was the beginning of a strong friendship, building up day by day, and night by night. It rapidly grew, shocking my family. I invited Elien over so many times I just couldn't count. She was my best friend, and will be forever. She has now died, though she will forever be in my heart.

The End

 

Sybella put her quill down and started to cry. She had been in that lonely room a whole hour just writing and caring about nothing else but Elien. She decided she take the story to Bilbo, and give it to him since he took the worst grief.

She walked through the halls until she reached the chambers and knocked quietly. "Come in," Bilbo said. Sybella entered the room holding the book tightly in her hands. She shut the door and came face to face with the hobbit, he was only two feet shorter than her. Sybella gave the book to Bilbo, "Open it." Bilbo done as he was told and was shocked when he reached the first page. "Elien! My Lady, how can I ever thank you?" Bilbo asked. "Just promise me a good friendship," Sybella answered with a smile.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now it is me turn to do chapters 9-12, and I also did chapters 1-4. So hope you enjoy these and every chapter.  
> -MiddleEarthFan

“Then come with me” said Bilbo, “I have something I need you to help me with.”

Sybella followed Bilbo as they approached Elien’s chambers and opened the door.

“I was asked be Yavanna to find items of Elien that can be buried with her. We have her sword, Shadowfang, but I need help to find more. I thought sense you were her only friend that you could help” said Bilbo.

“I’ll help find items she kept close to her” said Sybella.

Sybella and Bilbo search the room for belongings that Elien had. The room was full of books, papers and a quill with a bottle of ink. There was not much of importance to bury with Elien. It was not until Bilbo had found a book. The cover read:

In the Shadows

By: Elien of the Valar

“She finished her book” said Bilbo, as he lifted the book from the table and a letter fell out of the book. Sybella picked up the letter and opened it.

_My dearest friends and family,  
If you are reading this I am either gone or have perished from the world. Either way I am sorry it had to be like this. I never wanted to leave any of you. You are probably wondering how this happened. As all of you know, I fought against Morgoth and it hurt me in more ways than one. My love for this world waned the longer I stayed here, and sickness grew in me. As well as the longing for home. When I came back, I felt no comfort, except for birthing my children. But I am free from harm and can go back to a world I lived in so long ago. Here I say my last goodbye to all who knew me. I will miss you all so much. We will see each other again, but that will not be for a long time.  Not until your time comes and you can join me again, and I will be waiting. But my time has come to its end, so I say farewell to all of you. _

_Love and miss you_ _  
-Elien_

_P.S. sense you have found my book. Please keep it and read it when your memory of me wanes._

Sybella started to cry after reading it, and then handed the letter to Bilbo, who also cried.

“Elien…We should tell the other about the letter” said Bilbo.

“Why not at the funeral?” asked Sybella.

“That is a great idea, but can you do it? I don’t think I can read it without crying” said Bilbo.

“I don’t think I will be able to either. But I will get Yavanna to agree to reading it” said Sybella.

“Good. Let’s leave this room and prepare for the funeral today” said Bilbo, as he left the room with Sybella by his side.

…

Elien was laid upon a bed among the great kings and queens who have died. Bilbo laid Shadowfang on Elien. Then Yavanna read the letter to all, and when all was ended. They said their last goodbye to Elien and left.

Yavanna found Sybella as they walked to the great hall for the feast.

“You did very well, Yavanna” said Sybella.

“Thank you and you did a good job in finding that letter” said Yavanna.

 

Their conversation was cut short when Aulë came up to Yavanna and Sybella with two children. One was boy with black hair and bright blue eyes. The other was a girl slightly younger with short dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. They both looked Dwarfish, but there faces were fair and pale. They were the size of a dwarf if not a little shorter.

“Good day, my ladies” said Aulë to Yavanna and Sybella.

“Who are these two?” asked Sybella as she looked at the children.

“Lurnin” said the boy, “and Tullia” said the girl as they bowed.

“I am Sybella” said Sybella. The two stared at each other then back at Sybella.

“What? Did I say something wrong” asked Sybella.

“We have heard a lot about you” said Lurnin.

“How? I have never met you two before” said Sybella. Bilbo came up behind Sybella, but no one saw him.

“From our mother, Elien” said Tullia.

“Mother...how is Elien your mother?” asked Sybella, who was confused beyond belief.

“Aulë…you should tell them” said Yavanna to Aulë, as he ushered Sybella and Bilbo into a private room, with Yavanna following them.

“What happened with Elien? How is this possible that these are her children?” asked Sybella as they entered the room and the door shut.

“Remember we you came to the Undying Lands and Elien and I left to go travel?” asked Yavanna.

“Yes, what about it?” said Sybella.

“Well, we came to see Aulë,” began Yavanna, “I first noticed something wrong with Elien, and she explains what happened between her and Thorin, and that she was pregnant with his child. At first I didn’t believe it would be Thorin’s until I looked at Lurnin…then when she said there was another on the way…I felt so bad for her, but I comforted her through Tullia as well. She stayed with them for a year or two, until she decided to come back to where you were, and I followed her. She didn’t say anything to you and I kept to myself about it as well. When we found out again that she was carrying another child…and when it died. I know something was wrong about Elien, but I checked her almost every day until she died. I…I miss my sister and I wanted to make sure she was safe and well, but I know she is now.”

“How old are they?” asked Sybella.

“Lurnin is nine and Tullia is eight” said Yavanna.

“Who has been taking care of them?” asked Bilbo.

“Aulë has. I asked him to before leaving them” said Yavanna. “You know more than anyone besides Bilbo about Elien, Sybella. How about you talk to them. They could help you remember Elien better.”

“I will, and they will learn about Elien from me as well, if they ask” said Sybella.

“I’ll come with you. I should at least know my half children” said Bilbo.

Bilbo and Sybella leave the room together, leaving Yavanna and Aulë in the room. They found Lurnin and Tullia talking to Gimli in Khuzdûl. When Bilbo and Sybella approached them, they greeted them.

“Hullo, Sybella, and who is this?” asked Tullia, looking at Bilbo.

“This is Mr. Bilbo Baggins and he is the husband of Elien” said Sybella.

“Is he our father?” asked Lurnin.

“No, but I am the father of Elien’s other children” said Bilbo.

“There are others?!” cried Tullia with excitement.

“Yes, there are Leonna, Ineort, and Aithiel” said Bilbo.

“Where are they?” said Lurnin.

“I will find them” said Sybella, but then the three came from behind them.

“Who are these two?” asked Aithiel.

“These are the children of Elien and Thorin” said Sybella.

“I am Lurnin” said Lurnin, “and I am Tullia” said Tullia. “At your service” they both said and bowed.

“Leonna, Ineort and Aithiel” they said in turn and bowed. “At your service.”

“It is well met, indeed” they said to each other. Then much to the dismay of all around them, they hugged each other and cry for the loss of their mother, for they loved her more than anything in this world, except their father. Sybella couldn’t help but to join them, for she was almost family to Elien. They accepted her gracefully and there long friendship together began.


	10. Chapter 10

Sybella went back to her room that night after the funeral. She went to her bed and fell asleep.

…

_All she saw was white, all around her. She was a room has no windows and there were no doors or walls. She was alone and lost. Looking all around her with tears in her eyes as she looked down at the floor. She looked up to see a figure walking towards her. At first the figure had no features, but when it got closer the figure became clearer to see. The woman was dressed in a dark blue waistcoat with a white shirt and dark green vest over the shirt. Her trousers were black and baggy that was tucked in her dark grey boots. She was fair and tall with short dark brown hair, and her eyes were dark blue. At first Sybella did not recognize the women, but when the women spoke, Sybella knew who it was._

_“Sybella? Is that you?” said the women._

_“Yes, Elien. I am here” said Sybella._

_Elien started to cry “I have missed you so much.”_

_“I have too” said Sybella._

_Elien ran over to Sybella and hugged her. They both leaned against each other’s shoulders and cried._

_“How are you, Elien?” asked Sybella as she pulled away._

_“I am doing well. But I miss all who loved me. I wanted to visit my friends, so they could know how I was doing and that I am healed” said Elien._

_“Why don’t you come back, if you can. We all miss you too. Bilbo and I found your book and the letter with the song. I just hope you are happy and confortable here” said Sybella._

_“I am, and at more peace than I have been in a long time. I wish I could come back, but I can’t. I will go and visit the others as well. It was nice to see you again and I will continue to see you, so none of you feel I am gone” said Elien, as she walked back into the light._

_“Wait, Elien!” cried Sybella. Elien turned around to face Sybella._

_“When will you come back?” asked Sybella._

_“Soon, and then we can talk more” said Elien, as she turned around and walked away._

_Sybella was once again alone in the room. She lies down on the white floor and fell asleep._

_…_

Sybella woke up screaming for Elien, to see her again and to know answers. Link ran into the room.

“Sybella! Calm down!” cried Link, as he put his hand on her shoulder. “What did you dream about?”

“I didn’t dream about it. Elien came to visit me” said Sybella.

“What did she say?” asked Link.

“She said she was at peace and happy” said Sybella, “She was so tall and fair. That must have been what she looked like in the First Age. She also said she would visit me again, but I don’t know when.”

“Well, I hope to see her too. But it is time for bed and try to sleep happily” said Link as he kissed her forehead, and then left the room. Sybella fell back on her pillow, fell asleep, and started dreaming about Elien.

…

_Sybella went back to her room to find Elien making another wash out of the athelas._

_“There you are. Where have you been?” asked Elien._

_“Why should you care?!” cried Sybella._

_“Sybella, I…I want you to be better. You are the only true friend I have left, but if you want to end it then I will leave you alone” said Elien and she left the room with tears in her eyes._

_I did this to Elien. I hurt her when I was the one hurting, and she was only trying to help._

_I broke her heart when she had no hope left in the world._

_I killed her, all because of the corruption in my heart put on by Thranduil._

_I lost my only friend because I yelled at her for helping me, because I was her only friend too._

_It’s my fault she is dead, and all these dreams are making living worse._

_I need to tell them it’s my fault._

 

Sybella woke up and ran out of the room to tell her parents and Bilbo. Sybella burst into Tauriel and Legolas’ chambers, with tears in her eyes.

“I am the reason Elien is dead! I did this to her!” cried Sybella.

“Sybella, calm down. It’s okay, just tell us what happened” said Tauriel calmly.

Sybella came up to her parents and told of what happened between her and Elien. When Sybella was done, she turned around to find Bilbo on the doorframe crying.

“Sybella…I don’t blame you for Elien’s death…I just…” stammered Bilbo, as he pounded his fist to the wood.

“You just what? Bilbo?” asked Legolas.

“I…I just…miss her…so much. I know all of you do but… she was my wife…I can never replace her” said Bilbo, as tears choked his voice.

“I wish she could come back and be with us as much as you do. But she will just hurt more” said Sybella.

“But I know who can” said Bilbo as he ran out of the room.

Sybella followed after Bilbo, and what she saw was horrifying.

Bilbo had Thranduil pinned to a wall, on his knees as a knife was on his neck.  Bilbo’s eyes burned with rage and grief. Thranduil pushed Bilbo off him, and pinned Bilbo to the wall. Sybella ran behind Thranduil and rapped her arms around his neck and pulling him off Bilbo. Thranduil fell on top of Sybella, but she wouldn’t let go of his neck and continued to pin him down.

All Sybella saw was a bright white light, then blackness from her sleepiness. She had fallen asleep as well as everyone else in the room.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a little too short for my liking, but the next chapter is the last for my writing then its Legorieal's turn

Elien had come into the room and came to Thranduil, who was asleep. She picked him up and woke him, holding her arms around his neck.

“You thought I was gone for good, huh. Well I have come back to complete a mission I meant to do from the beginning” said Elien, pushing Thranduil to his feet.

Elien pulled out her sword that had a cold blue gleam to it and turned back to Thranduil. She stepped forward and swung. Her blade went through his neck and out on the other side with his head and the rest of his body falling to the floor. She was relieved that he was gone for good; after all he did to her and everyone else. She touched his body, and it immediately turned to dust and blew away. Sheathing her sword again, she walked over to Sybella and Bilbo.  Both of them were asleep from the sleep spell Elien had cast. She leaned down and kissed both of their foreheads and holding their hands, bidding them farewell for the last time. She let go of their hands, got up, and walked away. Looking back one more time she released the spell and vanished to dust.

…

Sybella and Bilbo woke up later to find Tauriel, Legolas, Link, and Frodo hovering over them.

“Are you okay, Sybella?” asked Tauriel and Legolas. Sybella and Bilbo sat up to find Thranduil gone.

“Where is Thranduil?” asked Sybella.

“We haven’t seen him for a while, but we can go look for him” said Link.

They went in search of Thranduil, only to not find him anywhere. They came back to where they found Sybella and Bilbo asleep, and were horrified.

Thranduil’s body lay on the ground with his head laying a few feet away. Sybella clutched at Link and buried her head in his chest. Everyone else looked shocked at the body, before it turned to dust and disappeared.

“What happened to Thranduil? How is he dead?” asked Tauriel.

“I guess he was beheaded” said Sybella, “But we didn’t do it.”

“Then who did?” asked Legolas, “Though I hated him. He was my father.”

“We have to find out. Whoever killed him is still out there, they could kill any one of us” said Tauriel.

“I suggest we have guards all around and have a watch at night” said Bilbo.

“That seems good enough, but to think that this place is supposed to be safe” said Sybella.

“It is safe, but we need to be prepared in case it is not” said Tauriel, “Time to go to bed, Sybella. It is late and you need rest.”

Sybella walked back to her room and fell back to sleep.

…

_She was once again in the white room. Walking forward, she found Elien laying on the floor._

_“What’s the matter?” asked Sybella._

_“I killed Thranduil” said Elien._

_“It was you? How?” asked Sybella._

_“I was sent back to kill him, but I had to put you guys to sleep, which I apologize for that” said Elien._

_“I understand that you had to do it for safety reasons, but you could have waked us up and said good bye to us” said Sybella._

_“I said farewell to you before I woke you up” said Elien._

_“Why are you on the floor?” asked Sybella._

_“I can’t go back” said Elien as she pointed behind her. “I can’t die and go there, nor can I go back to the world of the living.”_

_“I thought-“_

_“Well, I am not dead. This is the threshold of death, but I cannot go either way. I am trapped here, while everyone else gets to pass” said Elien._

_“Why can’t you?” asked Sybella._

_“I am a Valar and was not supposed to die. But when I lost my body, I couldn’t go back. Now I am a wraith that is stuck here forever” said Elien._

_“Are you okay here?” asked Sybella._

_“No, I am hurting more than ever in my life. I want peace, and now I can’t get it. I wish to be healed and now I am in worse pain than anything I have ever experienced” said Elien._

_“Is there anything I can do?” asked Sybella._

_“Visit me every night, so I am not alone and not feel useless. I will try to find peace here, but I don’t think I ever will, not unless I can return back to all of you” said Elien._

_“Maybe there is a way” said Sybella._

_“You can always try, but I don’t think there is a way” said Elien sadly._

_“Farewell, Elien for now” said Sybella, and she walked away from Elien._


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for me until 17, so enjoy this one and each one  
> -MiddleEarthFan

Sybella woke up once again, and ran to a hall where everyone was having breakfast. They looked up when Sybella approached. She sat down and explained what was happening in her dreams with Elien. They looked shocked when Sybella was done with her story.

“So she is not dead, but not alive?” asked Bilbo.

“That is what she said. I hope we can bring her back. She said she was in pain and wished to be free, or to be with us again” said Sybella.

“Well we can’t do that very well. I don’t think there is a way to bring her back” said Legolas, “Even if she did return and kill Thranduil. She couldn’t come back again, right?”

“I don’t think so, not if she had something that could bring her. Maybe a conflict?” said Link.

But just then a messenger came running through the doors, and came to Yavanna.

“What is wrong now?” asked Yavanna.

“Orcs… and Wargs… are coming. There have a… large scout of them…coming towards…the gate” said the messenger huffing.

“Everyone get ready, now!” cried Yavanna as she ran out of the room, with the other trailing behind her.

“Why are they here?” asked Sybella.

“They must have heard of the death of Thranduil and are thinking its time they have a little fight” said Yavanna, “Get ready to fight. All of you, including the youth.” Yavanna stormed off to prepare everyone for battle.

Tauriel and Legolas took Sybella into their room. They cladded her in armor from the Woodland Realm, and gave her a great bow and quiver loaded with arrows, and attached to her back was her sword. Legolas put the helm upon Sybella’s head and stepped back.

“You look like a warrior fit for battle. I think you are ready to fight with us” said Legolas, “Go ahead and check on everyone, to see how they are doing.” Sybella nodded, and left the room. She turned around to find all of Elien’s children staring at her. They were clad in Dwarfish like armor, with a mail of mithril underneath the hard iron armor. Lurnin and Tullia looked especially Dwarfish, with small bits of hair growing on their chins.

“Do you know where Lucas and Link are?” asked Sybella.

“Link asked Bilbo if Lucas could stay with him, so Lucas is with Bilbo. Link is in his room, getting dress in his armor” said Lurnin.

“Thank you” said Sybella as she went to Link’s chamber. She opened the door to find Link in light iron chainmail with a leather tunic over the mail. He has a blue shield on his back and a sword sheathed on his back. Link turned to Sybella and stared.

“You look good in Elvish armor” said Link.

“Why aren’t you wearing any?” asked Sybella.

“I was about to put it on, but I need some help into it” said Link. Sybella took off the shield and sword and helped the armor over Link’s head and put his helm on his head. She placed the sword and shield on his back again, and then stepped back.

“There you go, a part of the Woodland Realm army” said Sybella smiling.

“Are you guys ready? The Orcs and Wargs are getting nearer to the gate” asked a voice from behind the door that was obviously Gimli.

 “Yes, we are” said Sybella as she opened the door to find Gimli, Tauriel and Legolas in armor. Gimli was clad in Dwarfish armor similar to what Elien’s children were wearing, but he wore no hard mail and instead he wore a light coat of mail with a leather tunic under the mail. He had his father’s axe resting on his shoulder, ready to fight. Legolas and Tauriel were clad in normal Elvish archer attire with light armor over the top. They had great bows like Sybella’s with a full quiver of arrows, and they had their swords attached to their backs.

“Let us get to the gate before the Orcs do” said Gimli. They walked out of the room and went to the gate and stared down.

The Orc army was small and the Warg army smaller. The Elvish army came behind them and came to the gate, readying their bows to fire on command. Legolas and Tauriel stood behind the army, and ready to give to call to fire. Sybella stood guard as the Orcs drew near. Yavanna and Aulë came with the army of Valinor. They stood with the Elvish army and pointed their bows down at the Orcs. Once the Orcs and Wargs reached the gate they halted.

 The Orcs archers came forward and pointed their bows up towards the gate. Then they fired, and a hail of arrow came at them, as they ducked for cover with their shields on top of them. Sybella ran back to the top of the gate and looked out. There was a light in the distance, then a small scout of people approaching the gate as well. When they were near enough to see the figures, the guards at the gate smiled and cheered. There standing with people around her was Elien. She sat upon a great black horse and sword was in her hands. She wore a mithril shirt with dark green armor over the top of the mail, and she had no helm upon her head. Beside her were Thorin, Fili, and Kili on war pones. They still looked young, but their beard was grown out and looked kingly. Up came Gandalf, Galadriel and Elrond on horses, with Gandalf on Shadowfax. Sitting behind Elien was a young elf, she had brownish red hair, but it was covered up by her bright green helm. All of them were clad in the appropriate armors and shined in the sun.

“Elien! Laeriel!” cried Sybella.

“Thorin! Fili! Kili!” cried Gimli.

“Gandalf! Galadriel! Elrond! They have returned!” cried Legolas.

Elien pointed her sword towards the Orcs and sprang forward towards battle, as the rest of them followed her.


	13. Chapter 13

And so the battle was on. Immediately blood started splashing everywhere. Legolas and Tauriel went to take on the orcs and wargs while Sybella commanded the guard. She noticed Kili looking at her weird like a few times, like she was a problem. Sybella could care less anyways, she had a guard she needed to command and a husband and son she needed to take care of.

 

"Manwa An Naur," Sybella yelled. (prepare to fire) The guard knocked their arrows in their bows and pulled back, aiming at the oncoming warg pack.

"Fire!" Sybella yelled. Arrows came slashing beside her, one nearly hit her face. The wargs started falling down due to arrows being stuck inside them. "Attack," Sybella commanded. The guard took out their swords and followed Sybella, now they were in a crowd of wargs trying to kill them. This is the first war Sybella had ever been in, and she wouldn't be surprised if she died. "Sybella! How did you know?" Elien asked. "I didn't," Sybella answered, "but how did you come back?" "You have to defeat all of the orcs and wargs to make me stay forever, you even brought your friend and The Line of Durin!" Elien said.

Sybella thought for a second turning around to kill a warg that was just inches from killing her. Sybella looked around for her parents or Link. Legolas was onto an orc that was extremely tall with Tauriel's help, and Link was riding a warg he was trying to kill. Sybella stared at Thorin, she heard many stories about him and how he died. But how did he come back too? It didn't make sense.

She heard a warg scream and a sword slash behind her. She turned around and saw Link taking his sword out of the warg leader's head. "You need to watch yourself, were you day dreaming?" he asked. Sybella shook her head, "No, I was thinking." Link ran away to another warg to kill it. 

Sybella looked ahead of her and saw an Orc swinging his blade. She ducked just before it could hit her and sliced him in half. The orc moved a little bit, screaming his head off. Then all of the orcs and wargs ran off into the woods.

"I guess you have rose from the dead," Sybella heard Legolas say. Sybella walked up beside Tauriel. "How was it?" Tauriel asked. "I thought it was fun," Sybella answered, she took of her helmet. Now Kili looked even more suspicious. "Who are you?" Kili asked. "Me?" Sybella asked. Kili nodded. "I'm Sybella..." Sybella answered. "Are you a princess?" Kili asked. 

"Yes."

"Is Tauriel your mother?"

"Yea?" 

"Who is your father?"

Sybella pointed at Legolas, "Why do you ask?"

Thorin chimed in, "Kili. That is enough."

Kili folded his arms with a very displeased look. Tauriel walked away very fast. Sybella followed her, but had to run to keep up.

"Who was that?" Sybella asked.

"He is Kili. Do not let him come any where near you," Tauriel said.

"Why?" Sybella asked.

Tauriel didn't answer. Sybella thought something was wrong with Tauriel. Why did she look so upset? Anyway, she needed to go tell Lucas her and Link survived so he wont get worried.

When Sybella got to her chamber, she took all of her armor off and went to Bilbo's chambers, where Lucas was left. She opened the door and was surprised when something swift jumped into her arms. "Mommy! You survived!" Lucas said. "And I am not the only one, we brought Elien and The Line Of Durin back," Sybella told Bilbo. The three went to the Great Hall. Kili immediately confronted her, "When were you born?" "A bit before the war of the ring," Sybella answered. Kili thought for a moment, "Ok." 

Thorin walked up to Sybella, "I'm so sorry about him, My Lady. He wanted to be with Tauriel...he liked her alot." Sybella nodded, "Please don't apologize, it's ok," Sybella said. Thorin bowed his head to her, Sybella did the same thing. 

Sybella knew she had to tell Kili the entire story, but how could she without hurting him? This was going to take a long while.


	14. Chapter 14

The gate opened and Elien walked in with Bilbo and her children. Bilbo looked happy, but had wet eyes and a red nose. Once they came to Sybella, Thorin, Fili, and Kili, Bilbo paused and stared at Thorin, and Fili and Kili.

“Is…that…you, Thorin?” asked Bilbo.

“Yes, Bilbo, and I have missed you very much” said Thorin, as he came up to Bilbo and embraced him. Bilbo put his head in Thorin’s chest and hugged him tightly.

“And who are these?” asked Thorin, as he backed away and looking at Elien’s children.

“These are my children, and this is my wife” said Bilbo as he gestures towards Elien and the children.

“We have met before, Elien, but I did not know you had children with Bilbo” said Thorin as he walked past all five children, as they introduced themselves. He paused at Lurnin and Tullia to look at them closer.

“These aren’t yours, Bilbo, are they?” asked Thorin.

“No, Thorin, they aren’t” said Bilbo. Elien looked away and stared at the ground, trying not to look at Thorin.

“Then who are these?” asked Thorin.

“They are yours, Thorin’s” said Elien. Fili and Kili stared at Elien and Thorin, as he walked towards her.

“How is this?” said Thorin.

“Thorin, you know very well how this is. Don’t you remember that night in Erebor” said Elien. Thorin looked down at Elien, with grief on his face.

“They are from…that?” asked Thorin.

“Yes, Thorin” said Elien.

“How old are they?” asked Thorin.

“Lurnin is nine and Tullia is eight” said Elien.

“Well it is nice to meet them” said Thorin as he walked away from Elien to come towards Lurnin and Tullia.

“Mom is he ada?” asked Tullia.

“Yes, Tullia he is your ada” said Elien.

“I am Thorin, Tullia and Lurnin” said Thorin, “And I will help Elien take care of you, if Bilbo will let me.” Bilbo nodded and Elien smiled.

“Kili, I need to talk to you” said Sybella. Kili nodded and followed Sybella into an empty room.

“What do you need?” asked Kili.

“I need to tell you about me. I was born a little after the War of the Ring. I grew up on tales of what happened in the Battle of the Five Armies. About how you and your brother were slain trying to saving your uncle and then Thorin dying after the battle was over, and about how my mother was heartbroken when you died. That she was happy after marrying my father. I knew a few stories about how Tauriel had saved you countless times during the quest, and you liked her, but she has moved on when you died and so should you. We can try to get along, but I am married and have a son. You will find someone who likes you here with your brother” said Sybella. Link walked in the room with Lucas on his shoulders.

“I am guessing these are them?” asked Kili.

“Yes, this is Link and Lucas” said Sybella.

“I am happy everyone is happy” said Kili sadly.

“You will find someone one day, Kill” said Sybella.

“Do you think…no I…” stammered Kili.

“What is it?” asked Sybella.

“I was wondering if when Tullia became old enough, that I had a chance with her” said Kili.

“I think you do, she is very nice, but let her age and she will decide” said Sybella.

“She is very beautiful, even at her age” said Kili slightly blushing.

“She will choose you, I believe she will” said Sybella. Kili smiled.

“Can we be friends?” asked Kili.

“Yes I will, as well as your brother and Thorin” said Sybella, as she held her hand to him, and he took it and they walked back into the room where everyone was. And that was the start of their friendship together.


	15. Chapter 15

Thirty five years later

Elien and Sybella could not help but look at their grown up children. Kili and Tullia got married, Fili and Leonna married and expecting their first child, Gillian who was at the age of thirty four, was Sybella’s daughter. Link and Sybella looked as young as ever, as well as Legolas and Tauriel. It seemed to all who lived with them, which none of them aged and if possible, looked younger every day. Lucas and Aithiel were very good friends as well as Gillian was with everyone.

But today was special for everyone. Elien is to be crowned as Queen of Valar, after long trial and agreement. Bells rang in the air as they were summoned to crowning.

As everyone filled into the room, Sybella and Bilbo sat next to each other, with Link on the other side of Sybella. They waited a few moments before the door opened and in came Yavanna with Elien behind her. Elien wore a shirt with a grey tunic over the top, with black trousers and boats. Rather than the waistcoat she wore, it was a great cloak that went down to the floor. Her hair was to her shoulders and dark brown it was, with braids all about her head, and her eyes were the dark blue that everyone knew on her fair face.

Once they came to the front of the room, Elien kneeled on one knee as Yavanna presented the corselet. It was of silver with no jewels or carvings. But it was shaped as the wings of great sea birds.

Yavanna was about to put the corselet on Elien’s head, but before she pulled back Elien’s hair to reveal Elien’s ears, but the strands fell back in place as Elien scowled at Yavanna under her breath. But everyone in the room saw them for an instant. They were pointed like an elf, but they looked as though they were burned by fire, with black wisp surrounding the ear. Yavanna tried to comfort Elien, as she tensed and cursed in Khuzdûl.  

Elien got up and went out of the room, with Yavanna still standing and holding the corselet. Sybella ran out of the room with Bilbo and Link behind her, trying to catch up with Elien. They found her holding her ears, as if the look or touch of them hurt her.

“What is wrong with your ears, Elien?” asked Sybella.

“ _Mellonamin”_ said Elien.

“Why are they black?” asked Sybella.

“It is from Morgoth. He corrupted me as you know, and it has always been that way since that day” said Elien.

“The corruption was _that_ bad?” asked Bilbo. Elien nodded with her hands still on her ears.

“Can I see them?” asked Sybella. Elien lowered her hands and they looked at her ears.

They were worse than they first thought. The black wisp like burns almost covered the whole ear, so it almost looks black. The lobes of her ear were the only part that didn’t have the black wisps. Sybella looked shocked at them, and raised a hand to touch them. They felt rough and hard.

“Are you okay now?” asked Sybella. Elien nodded and moved the hair to cover her ears again.

Elien, Sybella, and Bilbo came back to the hall again and came to Yavanna.

“I am sorry, Yavanna, but I am alright now” said Elien as she kneeled down again, “But please keep my ears covered, if that can be accepted.”

“I will do that, Elien” said Yavanna as she set the corselet of Elien’s head, and Elien rose and turned around.

“Behold! Queen of the Valar, Queen Elien” said Yavanna. Elien bowed, and all stood and bowed to Elien.

“We must all share in this title, together” said Elien. “ _Cormamin lindua ele lle._ ”

All smiled and cheered for Elien, but she stood silent and quiet. Looking around her as if someone was looking at her. She was about to walk out the door when an arrow came out of nowhere and struck her in her chest, sending her to the ground as all eyes turned to her and Sybella came running to aid her.

“Who did this?!” cried Sybella as she held Elien in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elvish-  
> mellonamin= my friend  
> Cormamin lindua ele lle=my heart sings to see thee


	16. Chapter 16

Yavanna picked Elien up and took her to a nearby room. An orc came out of a room and was about the stab Sybella,  when Link slammed into him and pinned the orc to the ground, with his sword to the orc's neck.

"Wait" cried Sybella. Link looked up at her. "We are keeping this one alive."

"What would you want me to do?" asked Link.

"Tie him to the pillar right there" said Sybella, as she pointed to a nearby pillar.

Link dragged the orc to the pillar, and pulled out a rope.

"Why did you shot our friend?" asked Sybella.

"Who? The dark haired women. I shot her with a Morgul shaft,  it will poison her, until it chocks her" snared the orc. Tauriel hid into Legolas' shoulder, as memory of Kili's wound long ago came back to her.

"What makes her so special to you?" sneered Sybella. 

"She was an outlaw to the Great Enemy, and must die" said the Orc.

Link, who could not take this any longer, grabbed onto the orc's head and put his sword onto the neck again.

Sybella slashed and the body of the orc fell to the ground, and the grip on the head was lightened.

"I am sorry, but I could not take the orc any longer. He cannot talk about Elien like that, after all she has gone through" said Sybella. 

"It's alright, let us go check on her, and see if she is still alive" said Link.

They came to the room where Elien was taken to, and opened the door. Elien laid pale white, as they were about to apply Athelas to the wound. Once the plant touched Elien's wound, she gave out a painful cry, and tried to be free of the pain.

Sybella came beside Elien and held her hand, and tried to get Elien to only focus on her.

Once the healers were done, they stepped out of the room, but Yavanna stayed in the room. They stared down at an unconscious Elien, but healed from the wound. 

"She will live through it, but she will still feel hurt from the wound" said Yavanna." Just wait for her to wake up, then she will be herself again."

"Was she really an outlaw?" asked Sybella. 

Link turned towards her, "Don't listen to what the orc said, Elien might have had a rough past, but she was always good" said Link.

Sybella stared down at Elien, and looked at her friend in pity.


	17. Chapter 17

For many days, Elien lay motionless as the healers try to heal Elien. She was so thin and weak as the poison spread over her entire body.

"Do you still have the belongs of the orc?" asked the healer. 

"Yes, why?" asked Sybella. 

"We might have a chance of saving Elien. Grab everything the orc had on it and bring it to me" said the healer as Sybella ran out of the room to grab the orca belongs.

The healer grabbed a small pouch and opened it. Inside had leaves of a plant. She throw the plants in boiling water and bathed the wound.

The poison started to draw away, but Elien still looked very much sick. 

"Is there anything you can do to draw the poison out of her. She is my friend and I don't want her to die" said Sybella. 

"The poison has spread over her whole body. She will soon die from it, unfortunately" said the healer.

Link came in and comforted Sybella until Elien woke up for a few moments. 

"Sybella" said Elien weakly. 

"Elien" said Sybella as she grabbed onto Elien's hand.

"I'm dying, aren't I?" asked Elien as her breathing became heavy.

"I am afraid so.  I will miss you so much though, my friend" said Sybella. 

"I will miss you my friend as well...I was always your friend and...will always be" said Elien as she struggled to breath.

"Elien, I hope your at peace at last when you do pass" said Sybella.  Bilbo walked into the room with his grey curls and wrinkles. He went up to Elien, and he thought of Thorin before he died, laying on Ravenhill.

"Elien" said Bilbo looking at her. Elien turned her head and looked at him.

"Farewell,  Bilbo if this truly is the end. I wish you to be there with me, but I must leave this world now. Farewell" said Elien as she died.

Elien was buried among her dead kin and soon after Bilbo grew very sick and died. He was buried beside Elien.

All were saddened by the losses, but they all found happiness with each other. They always remembered Elien and her story. 

Link came to Sybella as she sat in thought.

"I miss Elien and Bilbo" said Sybella,  "they were such good friends. Now their gone, and I'm left here without them."

"They are always with you, even if they are gone" said Link.

"Why does it hurt so much?" asked Sybella as tears streamed her face.

"Because your friendship was real" said Link.

 Sybella took out Elien's book and read it over again.  She made to the end and found a note at the back.

_Dear Sybella,_

_If I have passed away, I am sorry that you couldn't follow me. I am hopefully at peace and well.  Farewell my dear friend and may your days be happy and full of life._

_Your good friend, Elien_

Sybella smiled at the letter. "You were more than just a good friend, but my best friend.  I just hope the days to come will be happy without you, but I don't think they ever will" said Sybella as her thought always went to Elien and the times she had with her.

The End


End file.
